Star War: Secrets of the Old Republic
by SithHead
Summary: AU Spans from the end of RotS to the begining of ANH. Mace Windu survived his fall from Palpatine's office. Luke is found by Vader when he is 7 and much more!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own star wars or any of its characters. They are the sole property of George Lucas**

Prologue

Prologue

4,000 BBY

Jedi Master Mical landed his ship, _The_ _Redemption, _on the Khoonda Plains of Dantooine. Mical unfastened his safety harness and lowered the boarding ramp at the rear of the vessel. After running his post-flight systems checks, he exited the ramp on to the grassy plains and made his way towards a small valley to the northeast. The Force had been whispering to him for weeks now, drawing him back to this place where he had first met The Exile. The aging jedi master made his way, slowly, to the ancient jedi temple on Dantooine. Strange, he thought, after all these years the force would guide him back to where he had taken his first steps towards becoming a jedi. That had been 25 years ago. Since then Mical and the others, Bao dur, Atton Rand, and Mira had rebuilt the jedi order after defeating the Sith Triumvirate on Malachor. The Exile had disappeared after these events, searching for Revan in the unknown region's of space. He hadn't seen nor heard from her since she had departed all those years ago. He followed the short valley from the Khoonda plains just outside the old government center.

As he walked he remembered his friends. Atton had been struck down in a duel with one of Darth Nihilus's former acolyte's while on Tatooine. He had been investigating a rumor the she had returned to known space, but that's all it had been, just a rumor. Bao Dur had passed into the force not long ago, succumbing to old age after years spent rebuilding worlds destroyed in the wars with the Mandalorians and the Sith. For awhile he had sat on the jedi council with Mical, and part of the old jedi master wished his zabrak friend was still here. Then he thought of Mira. A talented young knight she had been, always willing to help others and never thinking of herself. After The Exile left on her mission Mira and Mical had helped increase each of their knowledge in the force and eventually took on new pupils when the time was right. She had died trying to save the settler's on a planet that had been discovered on the outer rim. The newly found world's gravitational pull had pulled its moon out of its slowly descending orbit. The impact had made the unnamed planet inhospitable and it would probably remain so for many centuries. As he neared the end of the valley he could see the ruins of the jedi enclave.

He made his way to a small clearing on the north side of the jedi ruins. As he looked around he realized this was where the landing platform had been. There were ruins on three sides and the ground in the middle felt like permacreet. He walked towards a large piece of rubble and sat down to wait for the reason he was here to show itself.

Mical didn't have to wait long. Within minutes of his arrival at the ruins he saw a ship descending from the atmosphere. As it drew closer he realized it was _The_ _Ebon Hawk._ He hadn't seen this ship since The Exile had taken it into the unknown regions almost 3 decades ago. As he watched, Mical reached out with the force and felt her presence, she was alone. As _the Ebon Hawk _ landed it lowered its ramp. Mical stood as The Exile exited the ship with what looked like a small container under her arm, her tattered jedi robes billowing in the wind. It had been 25 years since the two jedi had been face to face or even shared a word. The Exile made her way towards Mical with a slight smile on her face. When she reached him she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello old friend" she said, with a smile on her face. "It is good to see you".

"And you as well" Mical said, placing his hand on her shoulder, barely able to contain his joy at seeing her alive after all this time. "It has been a long time. So much has happened since you departed, and I'm sure you could say the same". They lowered their hands and started walking side by side towards the valley Mical had used to enter the old temple grounds.

"Indeed there has" replied The Exile. "I would probably still be with Revan if…"

"REVAN!" Mical exclaimed barely able to hide his surprise that she had been able to find him out in the unknown regions. "Where is he? Will he be following soon?" he asked.

The Exile held her hand up to silent the torrent of questions she knew were coming. They stopped walking when they neared the entrance to the valley. The Exile turned towards her former pupil and spoke. "Mical I do wish I had come back sooner. But I'm afraid there isn't much time. I must return to Revan as soon as I can. I wasn't even sure if you would hear me calling you to this place through the force" she said as she handed him the container. "Revan found what he was looking for in the unknown regions. It was the remains of the ancient Sith Empire that he had been seeking. But that is not why I came back" She handed Mical the container and continued. "Before he sent me here Revan had a vision".

Mical took the news in. That Revan had been seeking the ancient Sith Empire all this time came as no surprise as that was always the assumption. "A vision of what?" he asked "Are we in danger from the sith?" He thought for sure he would have had some warning from the force. But then maybe the force telling him to come here was the warning.

"No" replied The Exile "Revan pushed them deeper into the unknown with the help of Mandolorian's he found hiding and of course myself"

Mical couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as The Exile continued. "As I was saying, before he died Revan had a vision. He said it was of the distant future. He called it 'disturbing' and that's all he would say. Then he told me to come here and that you would be waiting, and to have you hide this container. He said should his vision be true when the time was right it would be found and the secrets inside would be revealed"

As Mical took the container he wondered what Revan could have seen that was so horrible it compelled him to send The Exile back after all this time. And how far into the future did his vision go?

"I'm sorry there isn't more time my friend but I must leave" She told Mical as she turned to walk back to her ship. Mical stared at The Exile's back as he watched her leaving again, knowing this was the last time he would see her. He wanted to say something, to ask her about The Ancient Sith. To know why she had followed Revan instead of helping him and the others rebuild The Jedi Order . But he already knew why, so the only thing that came out was "May the force be with you"

Mical turned and walked back into the valley, he knew the perfect hiding place. There was a cave not far from here that would keep this secret safe.

Author's Note: I look forward to reviews this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Chapter I: The Fall**

**19 BBY**

_**Coruscant**_

Mace Windu fell, his body broken by his duel with Chancellor Palpatine. His right arm had been severed just below the elbow by Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. His robes were smoking from the force lightning attack from Palpatine. _Betrayal _was theKorun jedi's only thought before he hit the streets of Coruscant below and lost consciousness.

Jalen Thoranal was one of Senator Bail Organa's aides, and he was in a hurry. Darting his speeder in and out of the Coruscant traffic in an attempt to get to the senate office's. Senator Organa had contacted him shortly after The Chancellor had announced the birth of the new Galactic Empire and told him to gather some datapad's from his office then meet him at the Tantine IV. He was nearing the senate building when he noticed a figure laying prone just on the edge of the platform out front. Jalen couldn't explain why but he felt the need to go investigate despite the fact that he would be late to meet Senator Organa. As he got closer to the platform he was able to tell that the figure lying there was a dark skinned humanoid dressed in robes. Brining his speeder around he landed 15 meters away from the prone being. Jalen hopped out of his speeder and raced towards the individual when he recognized the robes as being those of a jedi. When he reached the body he knelt down and rolled it over. Immediately recognized the face of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Jalen's first thought was that the jedi was dead. He was missing his right arm from the elbow down and his robes we're smoking. Not to mention the fact that if he was breathing Jalen couldn't detect it and doubted that even a medical droid could. When the jedi spoke a barely audible word that sounded like sky watcher, it scared the sithspit out of him. The senator's aide knew he must act and do it now before a Senate Guard came along. He draped the jedi's right arm, or at least what left of it, around the back of his neck, pushed his shoulder into the jedi's gut and lifted. With a little difficulty Jalen finally got the jedi back to his speeder and into the passenger seat. The datapad's were going to have to wait. _Whatever is on those datapad's can't be as important as this, _Jalen though as he got in. As soon as he was fully in the driver's seat the young alderaanian sped off towards the Tantine IV.

* * *

Polis Massa

Senator Bail Organa sat at a conference table with Jedi Master's Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda discussing what to do. The Republic was dead along with The Jedi Order and force knew how many of its member's. There were only three that Bail knew of and all of them were here with him, and one of those was going to be spending the next standard week in a bacta tank. Mace Windu had been brought to Bail's ship just after Master Yoda's duel with The Emperor, and shortly before takeoff by one his aides. The senator had thought him dead but Yoda had told him he could still feel a flicker of life in the jedi master as they brought him aboard and took off. Upon arrival at the Polis Massa mining facility Organa had the medical droids outfit Master Windu with a prosthetic replacement for his amputated limb and place him in a bacta tank to heal.

A few hours afterwards Obi-wan Kenobi had shown up with Padme Amidal who was on the verge of death and ver pregnant with twins. Once again the medical droids had been put to work and the twins Luke and Leia were born. Immediately afterwards his friend and senator from Naboo passed away. The senator was starting to wonder if anything was going to go right. It seemed to him that the galaxy was imploding on itself. First The Republic he so dearly loved was no more and was a dictatorship known as The First Glactic Empire. Then Master Yoda had lost his duel with The Emperor in the senate rotunda and barely escaped with his life. His friend and former queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala was dead after being attacked by Anakin. It was a wonder she survived long enough to give birth to the twins. The only somewhat positive thing of note were the survival of Mace Windu and Obi-wan's defeating Anakin in their duel on Mustafar, though Kenobi had been unable to kill the traitorous jedi. Instead he had left him burning on the bank's of a lava river to die on his own. Bail couldn't help but wonder if that was act of cruelty though he immediately dismissed the thought that since that the jedi way. Obi-wan spoke and brought Bail out of his internal monologue and back into the present.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence."

"Split up, they must be" Yoda replied

Bail thought for a fraction of a second before he replied. "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And I will take the child to his family on tatooine and watch over him" Obi-wan said wondering how long this exile was going to last. He knew Master's Yoda, Windu and himself would be unable to stay together. If The Emperor should find and defeat all three at once it would have devastating consequences of the galaxy for generations if not forever.

"Senator Organa with you send Master Windu I will" Yoda stated "watch over the girl with he will. In the background he will stay."

"I understand" the senator replied.

"Until the time is right disappear we will" Yoda said

With that their meeting was over. Bail got up and exited the conference room. He ordered Captain Antilles to wipe the protocol droids mind and to take them under his care. Afterwards he went to the medical bay had the medical droids prepare Master Windu for transport to Alderaan and check on his new daughter

* * *

Author's Note: This Chapter is a little shorter than I had originally planned. The rest will be posted as a separate chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Luke

**Chapter II: Luke**

12 BBY

Tatooine

Obi-wan Kenobi, now known as Ben Kenobi, walked with seven year old Luke Skywalker. Amazing he thought to himself. The boy looked almost identical to his father when he and Qui-Gon had found him on this planet nearly 30 years ago. That was a long time ago and a lot had happened since then. Anakin had been brought before the Jedi Council and trained to be a Jedi despite the council's original objections. They had considered him too old to start the training, if it hadn't been for Qui-gon's death he probably would have been sent to the Jedi Service Corps. That probably would have been better for the galaxy Obi-wan thought to himself. Unfortunately that was not the case. Obi-wan had taken the boy as his padawan and to knighthood. He had even considered him his brother and trusted him with his life. Anakin Skywalker had proven to be quite the Jedi, unfortunately he had never been fully able to control his emotions. He had married Padme Amidala in secret after the Battle of Geonosis and fathered twins with her. Shortly before the birth of the twins, Anakin Skywalker, the prophesized chosen one, had fallen to the dark side and nearly destroyed the Jedi order. Scattered throughout the galaxy the survivor's of the Jedi Purge had turned off their lightsaber's or gone into hiding. Obi-wan didn't know how many had survived beside's himself and master's Windu and Yoda, but he was sure there must be others. When the time was right they would be found. Until then this boy was his responsibility.

Obi-wan had found the boy in the Jundland Wastes with his friend Windy. The two had decided to cure their boredom by riding their dewback Huey around for fun and had gotten lost. Close to dusk the night before they had been cornered by a krayt dragon and their dewback had been eaten. Obi-wan had shown up just in time to put the beast in a force induced trance before it had been able to devour the two boys.

As they neared the Lars homestead Obi-wan could feel the confusion in the boy.

"You seem like you have questions my boy. Perhaps who I am?" obi-wan said

"I know who you are Mr. Kenobi. My uncle Owen says you're a wizard and that you live alone beyond the dune sea" Luke answered "he doesn't like you very much"

Obi-wan had been watching the boy for nearly eight years now. Always from a distance since Owen Lars had made it very clear that Kenobi wasn't welcome. He blamed Obi-wan for what happened to Anakin and the galaxy by default. He reached under his brown jedi robes and grabbed a silver cylinder before continuing.

"Luke, a long time ago during the republic…" Suddenly Obi-wan started to explain before he was interrupted by a loud gruff voice.

"Get away from him you kriffing wizard!" Owen Lars yelled as he ran up, having seen Luke and Obi-wan approaching.

"I was just going to give the boy something that had once belonged to his father."

Luke's eyes brightened at the mention of his father. Had Ben known his father? It was then he noticed the cylinder in the man's hand and wondered what it was. It didn't really matter, if it had belonged to his father he wanted it. The only people who had known his father as far as he knew were his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and they didn't tell him much. Just that he was a navigator on a spice freighter.

"I know what that is and what you're trying to do. You're just trying to fill his head with the same ideals that you fed his father. Well I won't let that happen. I won't let you corrupt the boy so you can take your "gift" and be on your way." Owen yelled.

Luke felt his anger rising. Why didn't his uncle want him to have something of his father's? Well he wanted it and he wished his Uncle Owen would just be quiet and let him have it. Luke glared at his uncle and imagined him being run over by a herd of Bantha's.

Suddenly Owen Lars fell to the ground clutching his chest. Obi-wan had felt Luke's anger rising but hadn't thought it was anything serious at first. But then Obi-wan had felt a sudden powerful surge in the force just before Owen collapsed.

Luke's mouth dropped open as his uncle lay on the ground clutching his chest. Had he done that? What in the galaxy had just happened? Before Luke knew what was happening Obi-wan was yelling at him.

"Luke, go tell your aunt to get the speeder and bring it quick. We have to get your uncle medical help quickly." He said as he knelt besides Owen checking vitals.

Luke ran as fast as he could towards the homestead yelling for his aunt.

* * *

Horuz System

Darth Vader stood with his arms folded looking out the viewport of the imperial star destroyer _The Executor, _seemingly oblivious to the coming and going's of the ship's crew_. _The crew of the star destroyer kept a wide distance from the man in black armor with slow mechanical breathing. Nobody was quite sure where he came from. All they knew was that he had shown up with Emperor Palpatine seven years ago, and had been appointed as The Supreme Commander of the Imperial fleet. Not long afterwards it became apparent to the crew that not only was he the Supreme commander of the Imperial Fleet, but that he was also second in command of the entire empire.

Vader stood with his arms folded staring out the viewport of the star destroyer. He was watching hundreds of construction ships move in and out of a planetoid size battle station still under construction after seven years of non-stop work. So far barracks for the construction personnel and a battalion of storm troopers had been completed, along with hangars bays for TIE fighters and the reactor core. Underneath his mask the Sith Lord was deep in thought. Power was why this battle station was being built. Holding onto and expanding the power of the empire. The undeniable power that this battle station would project would keep the systems of the galaxy in line. But no matter how much power this station had it was still insignificant to the power of the force. Vader had told the newly appointed Grand Moff Willhuf Tarkin as much many times already, and he knew he would probably have to do so many more.

Lieutenant Piett walked up to Lord Vader breaking him out of his thoughts.

"My lord the emperor wishes for you to contact him immediately" the lieutenant said slightly bowing at the waste.

Vader turned without saying a word and walked towards the turbo lifts. Crew members got out of his way as fast as they could. None of them wanted to incur the wrath of the Sith Lord. A person only angered him once. If they were lucky they got to live. The Second time always ended in the death. It was best just to avoid angering him the first time. When Vader arrived at his quarters he entered the meditation chamber and walked up to the holopad and knelt. A blue image of the emperor from the shoulders up appeared.

"Lord Vader, I have felt a disturbance in the Force."

"I have felt no disturbance, my master" Vader replied

Curious, Vader thought to himself. How had he not felt a disturbance in the force that his master had. Normally if a disturbance was significant enough for one to feel the other could feel it as well.

"It was centered on Tatooine. I want you to go there and investigate this disturbance. It is possible that Jedi who escaped order 66 and the following purge are hiding there. If that is the case destroy them and show no Mercy my apprentice" the emperor ordered before his visage disappeared.

"Yes master" Vader replied to the air in front of him where the emperor had appeared before rising.

Tatooine, he had hoped he would never again have to visit that wretched planet. He activated the com screen that connected to the bridge as Lieutenant Piett and an Ensign whose name he had not bothered to learn appeared. Piett turned around and acknowledged him while the ensign appeared ignore him.

"Yes Lord Vader?" he said trying to hide the fear in his voice that Vader inspired

"Ensign, do you not deem The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet worthy of your undivided attention? Or is there something some sort of emergency that requires constant monitoring?" Vader asked angrily

"No there's no emergency, I meant no disrespect I was merely lost in thought" the ensign replied with a smile that infuriated Vader even more. He reached out with the force and began choking the man.

"You meant no disrespect yet you continue to disrespect me. No 'sir' or ' my lord' in your response as if we were classmates at the academy together." Vader said tightening his grip through the force. The ensign gasped for breath and tried to respond before his lifeless body next to Lieutenant Piett, who in mild shock at the events that had just occurred. Vader wait a moment before he turned back to Lieutenant Piett and continued.

"Lieutenant Piett set a course for the Arkanis Sector." Vader ordered

"Yes lord Vader it will be done at once." Piett said as the screen went

Tatooine was where it had all began. It was there that the Jedi had found him and took him from his mother. Now on the same planet Vader would find the Jedi and destroy them. He turned and walked to his meditation chamber. Perhaps the jedi on Tatooine will know where Obi-wan was hiding and perhaps he could finally have his revenge. He thought as he stepped into his meditation chamber.

* * *

Tatooine

Obi-wan and young Luke stood in the shade outside the only doctor's office in Anchorhead. Even though it wasn't even midday, it was still hot under the planets twin suns. After Luke had gotten his aunt and the speeder, Obi-wan had loaded Owen into the speeder and the four of them had sped off towards Anchorhead as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure how Luke had been able to use Force Crush on his uncle with no understanding of the force. But he did know that it could have been a lot worse. That ability shouldn't have been possible for one such as Luke, who was untrained in the force. It only proved to show how powerful the boy was and that it had been a mistake not to start his training earlier. He knew he should talk to the boy about what had happened. Now is as good of a time as any Obi-wan thought to himself.

"Luke, do you understand what happened back at your uncle's farm?" Obi-wan asked him

Luke was still visibly shaken. Not entirely sure of what had exactly happened he decided just to answer truthfully.

"Not really Mr. Kenobi. I know that you were trying to give me something that used to belong to my father and Uncle Owen said no. I got mad at Uncle Owen and he collapsed." He said as tears began to fill his eyes.

Obi-wan placed his hand the boys shoulder

"It's alright Luke. Tell me what you were thinking just before your uncle collapsed." Obi-wan said, sending a calming wave through the Force and boys tears started to subside.

"I- I wanted the silver stick that you said belonged to my father and when Uncle Owen said I couldn't have it I got so mad that …" Luke's explanation started to trail off and Obi-wan patted his shoulder.

"Go on my boy, you can tell me" The Jedi Master said.

"I got so mad that imagined him being run over by a herd of Bantha's." Luke blurted out, his eyes watering again, ashamed of what he had thought knowing that his uncle was really hurt and it might somehow be his fault.

"It's okay Luke, it's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Obi-wan said removing his hand from the boys shoulder and rubbing his beard deep in thought before asking another question.

"Have you ever heard of the Force Luke?"

The boy gave him a puzzled look clearly not understanding what the force was.

"Clearly not" Ob-wan continued as he sat down on a bench that was along the wall of the doctor's office and motioned for Luke to join him. "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

The boys puzzled look grew even more puzzled.

"What in the galaxy is a jedi?" the boy said asking the first of what was sure to be many questions.

"The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times...before the Empire." Obi-wan explained.

"But how did you know my father Mr. Kenobi?" the boy asked

Obi-wan chuckled, making the boy think that maybe his Uncle Owen had been right. Maybe he was just a crazy wizard.

"Please no more of this Mr. Kenobi nonsense. Either call me Ben or Obi-wan." He said with a smile. "Now, as for your question your father and I were Jedi together before the fall of the republic."

"What happened to my father? Mr. keno- I mean Obi-wan."" Luke asked astonished at the revelation

Obi-wan's smile vanished as his expression turned more serious and he contemplated how best to answer the boy's question.

"A pupil of mine was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Obi- wan said reaching under his robe and removing Anakin's lightsaber. "This was your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age" He held it in his hand for moment lost in thought. "I believe Anakin would have wanted you to have it." He said handing it over to the boy who took and stared at it in amazement.

"Luke snatched the lightsaber out of Obi-wan's hand and looked at it before turning his attention back the Jedi.

"Anakin?" Luke asked

"Yes, that was your father's name. Anakin Skywalker, he was my pupil and very dear friend: Obi-wan answered

Just then Luke's aunt came out of the doctor's office and saw what the boy was holding in his hands.

"Luke you had better not let your Uncle catch you with that." She said to Luke, who hid the lightsaber as he quick could under his tunic, before she turned to Obi-wan, who stood to greet her.

"Obi-wan it's been a long time. How have you been you old hermit?"She said as she smiled and gave him a hug. Both of which Obi-wan returned.

"I have been managing" he said before asking about Owens condition

"The doctor said he should be okay within a month. He just needs to rest and take it easy." She answered trying to hide her concern. With Owen out of commission and Luke being only a child it was going to be hard the next couple of weeks trying to keep up with housework and collecting the moisture from the vaparators. But she would succeed, she always did.

"Aunt Beru, did you know my father was a jedi?" Luke asked from behind her. She turned to look at Luke in astonishment and the turned back to Obi-wan glaring vibroblades straight at him.

"You shouldn't have told him. Owen will be furious!" She said to Obi-wan who had been expecting far worse tongue lashing from the boy's aunt.

Obi-wan looked her in the eye and with solemn look on his face he spoke.

"Beru, I told you when I brought him to you eight years ago that when the time came I would train Luke. He has a destiny to fulfill and I believe based on today's events that he must be trained now. He must learn to control his ability if he is to be kept safe." He said crossing his arms in front of him and rubbing his beard with right hand. "This could have been a lot worse, you know."

"Are you saying Luke did this?" She asked incredulously

"Mr. ken- Obi-wan how could I have done this?" The boy asked poking his head from behind his aunt

"Your father was very powerful Luke. He used the Force before he knew what it was just like you did earlier today. Have you ever heard of the only human to win The Boonta Eve Classic 20 years ago?"

The boy stepped around from behind his aunt and stood in front of her as she placed her hands on his shoulder. However much she and Owen had wanted to keep this part of Luke's heritage hidden it was clear that would no longer be possible.

"Yes I heard about him. Right after he won he disappeared and nobody ever saw him again. Mr. Darklighter said he was killed by the Hutts for cheating during the race." Luke said.

Obi-wan squatted down in front of the boy and looked him directly in the eye's

"Well Mr. Darklighter is wrong Luke. That human was your father and he was the best pilot I have ever seen, before or since " Obi-wan said remembering his former padawan the way he had been, before Vader. Then an idea occurred to him.

"Luke I want you to repeat after me and think about these words everyday" He said

"Yes sir" the boy replied

Obi-wan took a breath before he continued. There would be no turning back now.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Now remember those words and let them guide you"

As Luke repeated what Obi-wan said word for word Beru Lars knew that despite her husband's best efforts Luke was now following in his father's footsteps.

Unbeknownst to all of them a passing Imperial Commander in civilian clothes who was returning to his quarters from the local cantina had overheard them. More importantly he recognized the jedi code for what it was and snapped a holo of the group and quickened his step to report his discovery.

* * *

Above Tatooine

When _The Executor _dropped out of hyperspace above the planet of Tatooine. As soon as it did Vader felt a strong presence in the Force that could only be Obi-wan. Yet it felt strange somehow. Vader couldn't explain it. It was like Obi-wan had changed his force signature entirely so it was like feeling the presence of a random strange. However the familiar connection to it gave the owner's true identity away.

Lieutenant Piett left the bridge to notify Lord Vader of their arrival. As he approached the Sith Lords quarters he knew the second in command of The Galactic Empire would be pleased. He came to halt when reached the door of Darth Vader's quarters and rang the buzzer to let the Dark Lord they had arrived. The door opened and Lieutenant Piett tried to ignore the sire inside the meditation chamber on the opposite side on the room. Darth Vader's helmet was being lowered on to his burnt scalp as he turned to face the imperial officer.

"Lord Vader we have arrived in the Arkanis system and are currently orbiting the planet of Tatooine." Piett said, trying to choke back the fear that returned with the site of Lord Vader without his helmet on.

"Very well lieutenant prepare my shuttle and have a company of troopers from the 501st prepare to accompany me to the surface" Vader replied.

Lieutenant Piett hesitated before continuing,

"My lord we received a transmission from an Imperial Commander on the surface when we dropped out of hyperspace. He was returning from the cantina when he overheard a man reciting the Jedi code to young boy and woman. He took a holo of the trio and sent it along. I took the liberty of having it sent to your personal computer terminal." He spat out as quick as he could.

"Very interesting Lieutenant, call it up on my holoscreen at once." Vader ordered as Piett did as he was told. When the image appeared Piett felt like the temperature in the room dropped considerably and everything in the room seemed to be crushed by an invisible weight. All the screen and glass in the room, except the one with the image on it, shattered and showered glass everywhere. Clearly Darth Vader was angry and Lieutenant Piett wanted be anywhere else but alone with Darth Vader in his quarters while he was angry.

"Ready my shuttle at once lieutenant." Vader said

"Yes my lord" Said Piett, thankful for the opportunity to leave the room as quickly as possibly could. He didn't know what was in the picture that angered Vader so badly but he knew whoever was going to be on the receiving end of his wrath was going to have very bad day.

Darth Vader stared at the holo of three humans, a middle aged man and woman and small boy. His anger rose inside him to unprecedented levels. He recognized the man in the Jedi robes and middle aged woman with him. The man was Obi-wan Kenobi his former master and the fuel that fed the fire of Vader's rage and hatred for the past seven years. The woman was Beru Whitesun Lars, the wife of his step brother Owen, a simple moisture farmer. How she was involved with Kenobi he wasn't sure, nor did even care. The holo clearly showed that the Lars family was harboring a Jedi fugitive and The Empire had laws that made the consequences of such actions quite clear. Vader stared at the boy; there was a familiarity about him that Vader couldn't quite put his finger on, almost as if he should know the boy. He looked to be about seven standard years in age, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Vader exited his quarters and made his way to his private hangar.

* * *

Obi-wan had just finished getting a still unconscious Owen Lars into the back of the speeder when he felt a dark presence and looked up to see an Imperial shuttle landing in Anchorhead. Vader, he thought to himself. Somehow the Dark Lord had managed to track him down. He would have to move quickly if he and Luke were to escape before they were found. He turned to Beru Lars who standing with Luke and thanking the doctor for taking care of her husband.

"Beru, Luke we must leave immediately." He shouted interrupting their conversation

All three turned to Kenobi with puzzled looks;

"Ben Kenobi why in the world are you suddenly in such a hurry?" Beru asked slightly annoyed at the rudeness of her nephew's protector

"He's here. I don't know how but he's found us and we must leave now." Obi-wan said

Beru needed now explanation of who "he" was. She had known there was a possibility that one day Vader would find them here but never believed it would happen. Quickly she grabbed Luke by the hand and apologized to a confused doctor as she rushed towards the speeder and the two of them got in and sped off towards their moisture farm.

"We must make sure Luke is safe. I will take you and Luke home and try to lead him towards beggar's canyon and away from you. I'm going to need you to do me a favor. Are you capable of interstellar communications?" Obi-wan asked as they sped along

"Yes Ben. Who am I supposed to contact? " She asked excitedly

"I need you to contact Alderaan. Ask for Viceroy Bail Organa. Obviously they won't know who you are but just tell them you have a priority green message for the Viceroy and give them this clearance code: Omega 66" he said, giving her the code Bail had given him on Polis massa in case there was ever and emergency. "That's all you need to tell him he will know what that means"

"Who's found us?" Luke asked from the back the speeder. Something back in Anchorhead had scared the Jedi master and that in turned scared Luke.

"The man who killed your father Luke and now he's come for me and possibly you as well" Obi-wan replied as they entered the open desert heading towards the Lars home.

* * *

Major Borak Sunto, the imperial officer who took the holo of Obi-wan and Luke met Lord Vader at his shuttle as he descended the ramp followed by a company of 501st storm troopers. He bowed as the dark lord approached.

"Lord Vader, I had one of my men pay a visit to the doctor to try and learn the identity of the man who was reciting the Jedi code." He reported

"What has he learned?" Vader asked him as the major turned to walk beside him. Though he already knew the names of both the woman and the man he was curious about who the boy was.

"My lord the doctor identified the woman as Beru Lars, she's the wife of a moisture farmer who was brought in after falling down some stairs in his garage, though the doctor didn't believe that story much. The doctor wasn't sure who the man was though he did overhear the woman call him Ben a few times and the boy referred to him as Mr. Kenobi." Major Sunto said pleased with his ability to learn the information so quickly.

"Who was the boy Major? Vader asked growing impatient

Major Sunto was surprised he thought the fact that he was the woman's nephew was enough. Luckily he had learned the boys name as well. He knew well that Vader did not tolerate people who were not thorough.

"The boy's name is Luke Skywalker my lord. Some sort of orphan apparently boy's parents were killed at the end of the Clone wars" Major Sunto said as Darth Vader came to a halt and turned to look directly at him. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt fear crawling up the base of his spine.

"You have done well major. Return to your station and make sure no vessels get on or off the planet until I have taken care of the Jedi" Vader said dismissing him.

Major Sunto left and returned to his quarters to begin his new assignment of shutting down the spaceports on Tatooine.

Skywalker? How could that be? There was nobody by that name left in the galaxy. There was only one possibility Vader could think of, Padme had survived long enough to give birth their child. Now the Force had brought that child back to his rightful place at Vader's side. There would be no hiding this one like the child from Kashyyyk. No, if this boy was truly his child then he was strong in the force and the emperor would feel his presence as soon as they were in the same system. Vader reached out through the Force and felt the presence of Obi-wan Kenobi heading towards the Lars Homestead. They were traveling fast and would be there within an hour. Vader called to the Storm troopers commander to him.

"Commander give me your five best men and have the rest assist Major Sunto in securing the spaceport here."Vader ordered

"Yes my lord" The Commander saluted and ran off to give orders to his men.

Darth Vader and the five storm troopers loaded onto a speeder bikes and sped off towards the Lars Moisture farm. At last he would have his revenge on Kenobi.

* * *

The Lars Moisture Farm

Tatoo I had already set and Tatoo II wasn't far behind by the time they arrived at the moisture farm where Obi-wan unloaded Owen Lars and had just gotten him inside when the Force warned him of the impending danger. We weren't quick enough he thought as he raced up the stairs to where Beru and Luke were waiting.

"Luke go hide in the speeder garage. Beru go send that message before it's too late." he ordered as he sprinted past

Both of them obeyed without question, Luke going to the garage and Beru running to their living quarters. Obi-wan was the expert when it came to dangerous situations. Luke and his aunt and uncle had never had to worry about anything more than a few sand people raids. But right now they were running from the most feared man in the galaxy, Darth Vader, and they were scared. Though Luke had never heard of Darth Vader his aunt knew exactly who he was. She had heard the holonews reports and Obi-wan had explained what happened to Anakin. She wasn't surprised that the temperamental young man who had visited them a decade ago looking for his mother had helped bring about the fall of the republic. When she met him Anakin hadn't able to control his temper when he learned about the death of his mother at the hands of the sand people. He had hunted them down and killed the entire village, Men, women and children. The things had done after becoming Darth Vader paled in comparison to the massacre at the tusken village.

Beru reached entered their living quarters and ran past her sleeping husband towards the communication console. Owen had showed her how to use many years ago and Beru was having a hard time remembering to turn it on. She never had any need to contact anyone on another farm let alone another world. She would have to figure this out quick, time wasn't on Beru's side. She hoped Luke would be safe in the garage.

Obi-wan had just reached the top of the stairs when he spotted the six speeder bikes in the distance. There were five storm troopers in a V shaped wedge following behind Vader. When they were about two hundred meters away Obi-wan used the Force to push the five storm troopers off their speeder bikes leaving three of the five unconscious and the other two severely dazed. Vader however, who was unaffected by the attack, kept coming until he was about thirty meters away and stopped his speeder bike and got off. He took his lightsaber off his belt and walked to with five meters of Kenobi, who also taken his lightsaber, and stopped.

Obi-wan took in the sight of his former padawan and friend. The last time he had seen him had been eight years earlier on the planet of Mustafar. Anakin had been laying on the bank of a lava river with three of his limbs missing, having been cut off by Obi-wan, engulfed in flames that burned any remaining trace of his friend away. Before him stood a half-man half-machine monstrosity that reeked of the dark side of the force. As far as Kenobi could tell there was no trace of the man he had once called his brother.

"I've been looking for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now _I _am the master." Vader said calmly in stark contrast to the anger that boiled inside of him

"Only a master of evil Darth" obi-wan replied

Vader walked slowly towards his old master. The man responsible for him being trapped in this suit for the rest of his life, the man who had betrayed him.

"Your powers are weak old man, and now I will have my revenge." Vader said as he activated his blood red lightsaber.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Kenobi replied dropping his Jedi robes and activating the blade to Sky blue lightsaber before taking on a fighting stance, lightsaber held at the ready.

Vader raised his lightsaber above his head and brought it down. Kenobi blocked the blow with his own lightsaber and locked blades with his former pupil.

Beru Lars had figured out how to turn on the communication console and now had to remember how to actually send a transmission. She was fumbling around with the controls when she heard her husband stir on the couch behind her. She turned around to see that Owens eyes were now open. He turned his head to look at her.

"Beru what are you doing?" he asked his wife

"He's here Owen. Ben told me to send a transmission to someone name Bail Organa on Alderaan." She replied with panic in her voice.

Owen quickly regained some strength and shot up now wide awake.

"Who's here Beru?" he asked not wanting to admit that he already knew who she meant by _he._

"ANAKIN IS HERE! I HAVE TO GET A MESSAGE TO ALDERAAN FOR BEN!" She screamed fully succumbing to the panic she felt.

Owen got up off the couch without saying a word. His worst fears had been realized. He should have told Obi-wan to go away and take the child with him when he had shown up on their doorstep with him seven years ago. Now he and his wife were in danger from his former step brother. He'd known Anakin would be nothing but trouble after what he'd done to those sand people. Owen headed towards his sleeping quarters. When he got there he went straight for the closet and got out his blaster rifle. The thing had belonged to his great-great grandfather. It might be old but at least it still worked he thought as he took it out and made sure it's plasma pack was still charged. When he was confident that the thing would fire when he needed it too, Owen returned to Beru at the communication console and showed her open a line to Alderaan.

Obi-wan was having hard time fending off Vader's attacks. It had been a long time since he had been in a lightsaber duel or even a sparring session for that matter and it was showing. Vader on the other hand had been given plenty of opportunities to keep his skills sharp. Ob-wan had thought maybe his suit would severely limit Vader's fighting style but that obstacle had clearly been overcome. From the moment their duel had started Obi wan had been on the defensive, Vader had slowly and methodically pushed him back to the ledge overlooking the Lars courtyard.

Obi-wan was sweating profusely trying to keep up with Vader's attacks. Vader swung his lightsaber towards Obi-wan's left arm which he barely blocked and before he knew it Vader swung his lightsaber over his head intending to bring down on Obi-wan's own head. He blocked the overhead strike but left his midsection open which Vader to quick advantage of by giving him a kick strengthened by the force to Obi-wan's midsection. The blow sent Obi-wan flying backwards into the courtyard and crashing into the steps that led in and out of the courtyard breaking his right arm, and nearly knocking him out.

Vader stood on the ledge overlooking the courtyard looking down into the courtyard at his former master. He made his way to the stairs leading down to the courtyard holding his lightsaber in his right hand. The duel with Kenobi was going easier than he expected. He had never expected to lose but he had expected Obi-wan to give him more of a challenge. The man is pathetic Vader thought. Kenobi stood as Vader neared the bottom of the stair, holding his blue light saber in his left hand, his right arm hanging at his side clearly broken.

"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you like you were my own son" Kenobi mumbled to the dark lord.

"THAT NAME HAS NO MEANING TO ME!" Vader practically screamed at him

When Vader was in reach Kenobi swung his lightsaber with his left arm as hard as he could. His form was gone. He was tired and his body was broken, Vader parried the strike easily and brought his own lightsaber around amputating Kenobi's working arm. Obi-wan yelled in pain and fell to his knees as the lightsaber passed through skin and bone cauterizing the wound. Vader thrust his lightsaber forward impaling the man who trained him though the chest and watched his lifeless body fall to the ground.

Vader turned to walk towards the living quarters when Owen Lars burst through the door with a blaster rifle in his hands. Lars took one look at Vader and the body of Obi-wan lying on the ground and raised rifle fired at Vader who blocked every shot easily and kept advancing.

"I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE FROM THE DAY I MET YOU!" Owen yelled.

Vader used the Force to rip the blaster rifle out of Owens hands and sent it flying towards far wall shattering into pieces.

With a swift slash with his crimson lightsaber Vader sliced through Owen Lars's chest killing him instantly and made his way through the door Owen had come out of.

Beru Lars had just finished her transmission to a General Panaka on Alderaan when a large figure blackened the doorway behind her. She turned towards the sound of the mechanical breathing and saw the most frightening site she had ever seen. There standing two meters in height and clad in all black with a red lightsaber in his hand was the most feared being in the galaxy. She stood up to run but an invisible hand suddenly grasped her throat.

"Where is the boy Beru?" Vader asked releasing his force choke just enough to allow her to answer.

"H-h-he ran off." She barely choked out. Not wanting to reveal Luke's hiding location in the garage.

Vader could hear the lie in her voice and suddenly had a mental image of the speeder garage.

"Your thoughts betray you. The boy is hiding in the garage, and now Obi-wan's failure complete." He stated deactivating his lightsaber and force choking her until the spark of life went out in her forever.

Luke Skywalker was hiding in the tool closet in his uncle's garage when he heard someone enter. He thought maybe it might be Obi-wan or his Aunt Beru but he had a strange feeling that neither individual would be coming for him. Whoever had entered the garage sounded like they had an air pump of some sort in his chest. Suddenly the doors to the tool closet burst open and standing before him was a tall man in black armor and a black cape.

"Hello child" said the man in black armor with a mechanical sounding voice.

Luke didn't respond he just stood there in fear.

"I understand your name is Luke Skywalker. Is this true?" Vader asked

"Y-y-yes sir." Luke responded "that's my name."

Vader continued to look down at the young boy.

"Tell me boy do you know your father's name?" Vader asked.

Luke hesitated before responding. He wasn't sure why this evil man wanted to know his father's, a name that Luke had just learned today for the first time, but he saw no use in hiding it.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker and he was a Jedi knight." Luke said proudly, the fear escaping from him for a brief moment.

Vader bent down reaching through the force to find any deceit in the boy's voice finding none.

"My name was once Anakin Skywalker and I am your father:"Vader told the boy who looked at him in shock.

Luke stood up and Stared at the man. He wasn't sure but somehow he knew he was telling the truth. Just then one of the storm troopers entered the room. Vader turned to look at the man.

"You have something to report trooper" Vader asked.

"My lord the three who were knocked unconscious have been woken up and we have searched the ground. There appears to be nobody else here. What do you want us to do with the boy?" the trooper asked.

Vader turned back to Luke and said. "You will be coming with us to Imperial center."

"Yes sir." Luke responded meekly. He had never been of Tatooine and he had a feeling it would be long time before he would come back, if he ever came back.

Then he turned back to the storm trooper. "Our business here is finished. We will return to _The Executor_ inform lieutenant Piett we will be going to Imperial Center."


	4. Chapter 3: Leia

**Chapter III: Leia**

12 BBY

Alderaan

General Panaka sat in his office overlooking the lake and mountains behind Aldera Palace, reading the morning reports. The view would have reminded the 50 year old General of his native Naboo if it wasn't for the fact that he was so busy. He had datapads full of the usual drudgery about spice smugglers and pirate raids along the hyperspace routes to go through followed by a meeting with the Viceroy. In the 7 years since Bail Organa had come to Naboo in person to offer Panaka a job as head of the Alderaanian Security Forces the only the only exciting thing that had really happened was the arrival of the Viceroy's adopted daughter Leia. That in and of itself wasn't the surprise, the surprise had been the truth behind who the girl's mother was though Bail made no mention of her father. As soon as he learned the truth about the girl's real mother Panaka had readily accepted the job. Padme Amidala is and was admired dearly by her people, first as Queen of Naboo then as Senator of Naboo. The general had seen it as his duty to continue serving the Naberrie family. He was reading a report about a spice smuggler whose ship nearly crashed in the center of Crevasse City when his comlink chimed.

"_Communications center to General Panaka" _

"General Panaka here" he replied

"_Sir, this is Lieutenant Marcavian in the communications center. We just had a very strange transmission come in from an outer rim world, Tatooine. It was very odd sir they sent a priority green message for the Viceroy with the clearance code Omega 66 and then just went silent. We couldn't get whoever initiated the transmission to respond again after that. Priority green messages haven't been used since the Clone Wars when Alderaanian merchant vessels were in need of immediate rescue from attack by Separatist forces. As for the clearance code, well sir we've never heard of that clearance code, furthermore vessels under attack didn't require clearance codes. We were wondering if you knew what any of this meant sir?" _

"I've heard of the priority green messages but I'm not familiar with that code either. Sounds like a poorly planned trick by Outer rim pirates to me Lieutenant" Panaka replied into his comlink.

"_Yes sir" _The Lieutenant replied as Panaka went back to reading his morning reports, almost forgetting the incident entirely.

* * *

Seven year old Leia Organa woke up early as the sun came through her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the chrono on her wall and noticed she had another hour before C3PO would come wake her up for her morning breakfast. Quietly she slipped out of bed and put her slippers on and snuck out into the hall. On mornings when she woke up early Leia would go to her way to her father's conference room and surprise her father who would then request his daughter to sit in on the meetings. Being a busy man, it was a way for the Viceroy to spend time with his only daughter. It also didn't hurt that Leia showed a keen interest galactic politics even at such a young age, so she was never a distraction. She would often ask questions nobody else had thought to ask.

The servants and various Alderaanian officials she passed in the palace halls smiled warmly at the young princess well aware of her intentions. As Leia neared her father's conference room she started to creep along the wall and make as little noise as possible. When she got to the door she peeked through the opening and saw her father sitting in his chair staring out the large transparisteel window admiring the lake and drinking his morning tea. When he put his cup down Leia sprung her trap.

"YOU SIR ARE NOW A PRISONER OF THE PRINCESS OF ALDERAAN, SURRENDER AND MERCY WILL BE SHOWN!" Leia squealed as she popped into the doorway with her hand forming the shape of a blaster.

Bail Organa turned around in his chair at the conference table and smiled at his daughter before responding.

"Indeed the mercy of the Princess of Alderaan is known even in Wild Space. Therefore I surrender" He said in his politician's voice as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Leia giggled and ran towards her father who lifted her up and set her on his lap.

"Up early this morning I see" the viceroy stated to his daughter with a smile. "And I'm sure threepio is wandering the palace wondering what happened to the young Alderaanian princess that he was supposed to wake up"

"Oh that golden annoyance won't be coming to wake me up for almost another hour, and he knows if I'm not in my room I'm in her listening to the meeting. I like Artoo better" Leia replied

"Yes but you know I need artoo to help me with my responsibilities" Bail told his daughter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Leia had wanted artoo as her droid ever since she realized the astromech droid could record her and play it back, which was very entertaining to a seven year old.

"Oh mistress Leia there you are. I was beginning to worry" threepio said as he entered the doorway.

"Oh threepio you know very well I like to sit in on daddy's morning briefing if I'm awake" the princess told the droid as she rolled her eyes.

"Mistress Leia, I'm sure the Viceroy..." threepio said before being cut off by the Viceroy

"It's quite alright 3PO, please go to the kitchen and ensure pastries and tea are brought up for the meeting please" Bail ordered the protocol droid.

"As you wish Viceroy" threepio said as he turned to go carry out his latest assignment.

"Where in the galaxy did you ever find such an annoying protocol droid? Did you lose a game of pazaak to someone?" Leia asked her father

Bail laughed at his daughter's quick wit before becoming reminiscent. "No, my dear he belonged to a very dear friend"

A few minutes later General Panaka entered the conference room with a stack of datapads under his arm. He was the first member of Bail's circle of advisors to show up every morning and usually started his own personal meeting with Bail before the rest of the advisors arrived.

"Good morning General Panaka" Leia said with a smile on her face. She liked the dark skinned commander of the Alderaanian Security Forces. He would always give her a piece of candy when he passed her in the hallways and told her how much he admired her family and the great thing they had accomplished.

"Good morning viceroy. Good morning Princess" Panaka replied patting the young girl on her head as he passed her on the way to his seat. When he reached his seat he organized his datapads by priority, the most urgent of course being first in line for the Viceroy's attention. Not that anything truly happened on Alderaan that needed to be classified as urgent, which was also part of the reason the Panaka enjoyed his position on the planet.

"Anything exciting happening on Alderaan today general?" Bail asked the Commander of his small security force.

"Not today Viceroy, Just a spice smuggler with a faulty thruster who almost crashed into Crevasse City" the General Replied.

"No giant space battles in the atmosphere? Or space pirates attempting to kidnap helpless citizens? Leia asked with a smile. Even at 7 she knew that a lot didn't happened on Alderaan despite being in the deep core and being a major hub along the hyperspace trade routes.

At the mention of space pirates Panaka remembered the call from Lieutenant Marcavian in communications center.

"Actually, Viceroy a very strange transmission came in for you today. It was from outer rim world called Tatooine. They said it was priority green and the clearance code they gave us was one nobody has ever heard of" the general stated

Bail Organza's face suddenly went very pale upon hearing of the 'strange" transmission. The next part was tricky, if the clearance code was an Alpha code then Kenobi or Yoda thought it was time to start training one or both of the kids. If the clearance code was Omega 66 that meant Vader had or the Emperor had found him, and he Kenobi and Luke we're on the run, or worse. Bail hated to think of Vader finding his son or his daughter. Bail tried to push the lump rising in his voice down before responding.

"What was the clearance code General Panaka?" Bail asked as calmly as he could.

"Omega 66" Panaka replied. He noticed the sudden change in the viceroy's demeanor and immediately knew something very bad was happening. It took a lot to shake up Bail Organa.

Bail Organa sat Leia down off his lap.

"Run along darling, tell threepio that the morning briefing is cancelled today. I'll meet you in 15 minutes for breakfast, but now if you'll excuse me I must speak with the general privately." Bail said to his daughter who had a puzzled look on her face as she left calling for threepio.

"Yes father" she said as she walked into the hall very much wanting to hear what was going on.

Bail Organa held up his hand General Panaka to be quiet moment before he spoke.

"Leia, I said to go tell Threepio the briefing was cancelled. Not sit in the hallway and eavesdrop. Didn't I young lady?" The Viceroy called into the hallway.

"Yes sir" was the sad reply from the hallway, followed by the sound of little feet running away.

Bail listened and then turned to General Panaka. "General, I need you to take a shuttle to Chianar. There on the outskirts of the city in the mountains to the south you will find a small hut. A man named Mace Windu lives there. I need you to go there and bring him back here immediately. But most importantly I need you to keep this mission to yourself. Don't answer your comlink until you have returned to Aldera. Please General my daughters future is at stake she must be off the planet by nightfall."

General Panaka stared at the viceroy wondering what it was about that code that spooked him so badly he was sending his daughter off world on such short notice.

"Yes sir, I will leave at once" he replied before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

Mace Windu sat in his hut meditating, calling the force to him and letting it flow through his body. It was turbulent today, as if a pebble dropped in a stream had caused a tidal wave in the ocean, mace thought. He tried to focus on the source of the ripple but all he could sense was darkness. That in and of it was all he needed, either Vader or the Emperor was the source. He opened himself to the force even more as a vision came to him. He was in the crystal cave on Dantooine where he could hear a menacing voice challenging two Jedi to a duel followed by the clash of lightsabers. Just as suddenly the vision was gone as felt a shuttle approaching, the pilot was clearly thinking his name loudly in his head though Mace felt no malice in it. The Korun Jedi opened his eyes if he was going to have a visitor he should greet him properly.

* * *

General Panaka landed his shuttle just on the edge of the tree line south of Chianar. He had seen the hut as he had made his landing approach, didn't look like much. He started the shut down sequence for the shuttle and made his way down the ramp at the back. As he neared the bottom he noticed a bald dark skinned man in brown robes and a cybernetic right hand coming out the woods. As the two men neared each other Panaka noticed a small silver cylinder hanging from the man's belt, a lightsaber, and then it dawned him. Mace Windu was the name of one of the members of the Jedi council still on the Galactic Most wanted list along with masters Yoda and Kenobi. Before he could continue his train of thought the Jedi spoke.

"It's been a long time captain or should I say General Panaka" Mace said to the head of the Alderaan Security forces. "You've come a long way since the invasion of Naboo"

Panaka knew the Jedi possessed many abilities he did not understand so he wasn't the least bit surprised the aging Jedi master knew who he was.

"Yes I have master Jedi, I believe we all have, though I don't believe we've ever met" he replied to mace's attempt rattle him.

"Indeed we have not. However I was quite familiar with Queen Amidala's security force during the invasion. But enough of the past, you came here for something other than someone to trade stories of The Republic with. So, how may I be of service general?" mace asked folding hands in front of him.

General Panaka wasn't quite sure what he was allowed to tell the Jedi master, not that he knew much. But he figured if the Viceroy sent him out here to get the Jedi that nobody knew was here because of a code nobody else knew the meaning of than perhaps the Jedi could shed some light on the situation.

"Earlier this morning the communications center in Aldera Palace received a priority green message with a clearance code Omega 66 for the viceroy. When I informed him of the situation he immediately sent me to find you Master Jedi." The head of the Alderaanian Security Forces explained.

The Jedi Masters facial expression remained passive betraying nothing of his thoughts. There were a few moments of silence before the sound of Mace Windu's voice broke it.

"This was unexpected. I will see the Viceroy at once." Mace said as he walked passed general Panaka and up the boarding ramp of the shuttle.

* * *

Leia, her father, General Panaka and a man dressed in robes that she had never seen before were sitting her father's private office. After being sent to have threepio inform the High Council of Alderaan that they would be meeting today her father had joined her for breakfast in the palace's kitchen. He had seemed distracted throughout the morning meal and had barely said a word. After breakfast her father had told threepio to pack Leia's things in preparation for a long journey. When she had asked where she was going and why her father had told her he would explain things when General Panaka had returned from his mission to Chianar. The general and the stranger in the old robes had arrived just two minutes prior. After they were all seated and comfortable Bail began.

"Master Windu I would like to introduce you to my daughter Leia. Though you have been watching over her for entire life you two have never formally met." Bail extended his hand towards Leia. "Master Mace Windu I would like you meet Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan"

The Jedi turned to look at Leia with a slight a smile on his face. For some reason it didn't look right on the man her father called Master Windu. She didn't think the old man ever smiled much but he kind of reminded her of her private tutors. She began to wonder if this man was some sort of teacher. Bail continued his introduction.

"Leia I would like you to meet Jedi Master Mace Windu"

What was a Jedi doing here on Alderaan? All she knew about Jedi was that the order had been outlawed the emperor, beyond that Leia didn't know much. Leia thought as looked the Jedi Master in the eyes and smiled. More importantly what did her father mean when he said he had been watching over her for her entire life?

"Nice to meet you master Jedi" Leia said extending her hand which Mace took lightly in his gloved right hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well young lady" the Jedi master said taking the girls hand.

General Panaka watched the entire seen unfold in silence. So Bail Organa was harboring fugitive Jedi on purpose. He wondered how many more were on the planet. Panaka understood why the Viceroy had never told him. Plausible deniability, should general Panaka ever be interrogated by Imperial agents he couldn't reveal something he didn't know. He had always liked the Jedi; having fought beside two of them during the invasion of Naboo they had gained his lasting respect. Without them the invasion would have ended much differently, of the Panaka had no doubts.

"Leia, I will be sending you with Master Windu. Where you are going I cannot know. All I can tell you is that it is too dangerous for you to remain on Alderaan." Bail said cutting right to the chase.

"NO! I don't want to leave Alderaan. I don't understand why do I have to leave? Was I not good enough? I promise I won't interrupt anymore of the morning meetings or ask you to give me artoo!" the little girl cried as she ran up to her father and threw her arms around his waist with tears in her eyes.

The general and the Jedi watched as tears formed in Bail Organa's eyes as he hugged his daughter.

"There is nothing in the galaxy that I would have had you do differently my dear" He said to his daughter. "It simply is no longer safe for you to stay here. When you are older perhaps then you will understand. But for now you must go with Master Windu, your destiny is with him now."

"I love you daddy" Leia told her father. Deep down she knew that if he was sending her with this Jedi than it was for the best.

General Panaka interrupted the exchange between father and daughter.

"Viceroy, I have served you faithfully for seven years but I feel that I must resign my commission in order to fulfill my duties the princess' mother. I will go with her wherever this path takes her" he said, beginning to remove the circle of five stars on his lapel. As he did so the Viceroy held his hand out and stopped him.

"I'm sorry General but I cannot accept your resignation at this time. There is another way for you to fulfill your duties. I need you to go to the Outer Rim world of Ventooine; there you will find a man General Rahm Kota, He too is a Jedi like Master Windu. He never used clone troopers during the war so when the Jedi were outlawed his troops remained loyal to him. He has been hiding in the Outer Rim quietly building his forces and making small raids ever since." Bail said still holding his daughter who sobbed quietly in his arms.

Mace Windu perked his head at the mention of his old friend. So Kota had survived, he wondered who was else out there. Perhaps the Viceroy could shed some more light on the situation.

"Viceroy it appears maybe you and I should have spoken on a more regular basis, instead of twice a year. Do you know of any other Jedi who may have survived the purge?" Mace asked Bail

"I'm sorry for not informing you sooner Master Windu; General Kota only contacted me four days ago. Apparently his raids on the Empire's outposts are not having the desired effect so he asked for my assistance." Bail answered.

Mace nodded and turned to General Panaka.

"Go to the Outer Rim General and make contact with Master Kota inform him that he is not the last of the order, and that I will make contact very shortly."

"Of course Master Jedi" Panaka replied

"Good. Wait there with him." Mace said before addressing both the General and the Viceroy "We are at a crossroads, how we act now will determine how the future unfolds. We must move wisely." The Jedi said. The two men nodded in agreement

Bail looked down at his daughter. "Leia why don't you go say goodbye to your mother. The three of us will meet you at the shuttle pad in one hr"

"Yes father" the girl said before walking solemnly out the door.

* * *

An hour later Leia stood with the three men, her mother, artoo and threepio on one of the palace's shuttle pads where two shuttles waited, one for her and master Windu and one for General Panaka. She hugged her mother and father goodbye one last time. In the hour she had spent with her mother it had been decided that a report of her death to a mysterious illness on the holonews would best explain her sudden disappearance. Leia gave her parent's one last hug apiece.

"I love you two" She said through the tears in her eyes

"we always love you Leia, no matter where you are in the galaxy always remember that here on Alderaan two people will always love you no matter what" Queen Breha told her daughter.

"Yes mother" Leia said as the more tears formed in her eyes

"No go with master Windu and don't look back as you do" the queen told her fighting back her own tears.

As Leia and Master Windu made their way towards their shuttle and General Panaka made his way towards his, she couldn't help but feel she would never get to see her mother and father again. She turned back for one last look and saw her father holding her mother as she cried into his chest. At that moment Leia decided no matter what happened she would not let her parents down. She didn't speak until after their shuttle had taken off and they were getting ready to make the jump into hyperspace.

"Master Windu, what's going to happen now?" she asked the Jedi

"You are going to learn the ways of the force and since that cannot be safely done on Alderaan without attracting the attention of the emperor we must go someplace else" the Korun replied.

"But where are we going?"

"Dagobah" he replied as the stars transformed into lines as they made the jump into hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 4: The Masters

**Chapter IV: The Masters**

12 BBY: The Hyperspace Route to Imperial Center (Coruscant)

The newly promoted Colonel Borak Sunto walked along corridor of the _The Executor. _Darth Vader had rewarded him for his thorough investigation on Tatooine in identifying the Jedi and young boy that had been with him with a promotion and one way ticket off the planet to a new posting on his flag ship. The boy was the only survivor of Vader's assault, the farmer and his wife as well as the Jedi had all been killed. Colonel Sunto wondered why but knew it was not his place to question Vader's reasons unless he wanted to mysteriously choke to death. When he reached the cabin he was heading to he just walked right in not bothering to buzz and wait for permission. Inside the cabin sitting on his bed watching the star lines was the young boy they had brought back with them from Tatooine. He turned to look at the Colonel as he entered the cabin but otherwise said or did nothing.

"Hello Luke, I am Colonel Borak Sunto, Lord Vader has instructed me to make sure all your needs are met. Everything is to your liking I presume?" Colonel Sunto said upon entering.

Once again Colonel Sunto didn't know why but he had been told to personally take care of all the boy's needs by Lord Vader. Whatever the reason was he knew that the boy must be special for him to be treated so well by the Sith Lord.

"Yes sir" Luke replied meekly.

"Well then the galley has told me you have eaten, so now Lord Vader would like to see you." he announced.

"Yes sir" the boy repeated in the same tone as he got off the bed.

Sunto watched as the boy walked to him staring at the floor with a slump in his shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder once again what it was that Lord Vader wanted from the boy as they made their way out into the corridor towards the turbolift.

When they reached Vader's private meditation chamber the door opened without them even buzzing to announce their arrival. Darth Vader sat on the other side of the open doorway with only his mechanical breathing breaking the silence as the cold expressionless mask took in the boy and Imperial colonel standing there.

"Wait outside Colonel. We will be out shortly" Vader commanded.

"Yes my lord" Sunto replied before bowing his head and stepping out into the white hallway.

Luke stared at the man in the black suit of armor not quite sure what to make of the situation before he entered the room and the door shut behind him. Yesterday he had learned that he had a dead father who had once been a Jedi and later that same day this man had come claiming to be his father and taken him off Tatooine. He wondered what his aunt and uncle thought of his sudden departure.

"You no longer need to worry about your aunt and uncle young one. They have told you their lies for the last time." Vader said causing Luke to wonder how this man in black armor had known what he was thinking.

"The force grants those who know how to use it many abilities" Vader said once again causing Luke to stare at him in bewilderment.

"You're my father?" Luke asked with a hint of fear

He was scared. His aunt and uncle had told him that his father had died 7 years ago. But then again they also told him his father was a navigator on a spice freighter before Obi-wan had shown up and told him father had been a Jedi and attempted to give him his father's lightsaber, which was sitting on a table next to Vader.

"Yes Luke, I am your father" Vader replied

Luke eyed him suspiciously he had a hard time believing this man was his father.

"Search your feelings Luke, you know what I say is true" Vader continued.

Luke wanted to believe him but he had already been told two lies about his father. If what this man said was true that meant his aunt and uncle had been lying to him his entire life. However no matter how menacing the mechanical voice was he couldn't help but feel this man was telling the truth.

"If you really are my father then where have you been and why are you wearing that suit? Luke asked cautiously.

"I have been serving the emperor, as will you when the time comes, and it is a life support suit. 7 years ago Obi-wan Kenobi tried to kill me, I survived the attempt but was badly injured and have been forced to wear this suit ever since." Vader answered as the boy kept eyeing him suspiciously.

"How come you never came for me if you knew where I was?" Luke he asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice

Vader leaned forward in his chair and placed his hand on the boys shoulder before continuing.

"When Obi-wan killed your mother I thought you had been lost with her. If I had known you lived I would have come. I only came to Tattooine yesterday because Colonel Sunto correctly identified Obi-wan as a Jedi. I came to seek revenge for all that they have done." Vader told the boy allowing him to take in all this new information.

Luke was shocked. He had always thought Obi-wan had been a kind old man but these new revelations had Luke wondering about Obi-wan's intentions.

"Mr. Kenobi was a nice man he came to give me your laser sword yesterday" Luke said eyeing the lightsaber next to Vader and beginning to accept what Vader was telling him.

"I do not believe he came to give you my lightsaber young one. I believe he came to finish what he started 8 years ago" Vader told his son.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"He was a Jedi, before you were born I discovered the Jedi were plotting to take over by assassinating the emperor and I stopped them despite my place in the order. I could not be a party to treason. Obi-wan has been seeking revenge ever since." Vader said

Luke just looked at his father in silence. That would explain the way Uncle Owen always reacted whenever Mr. Kenobi came around and why he didn't want Luke anywhere near him. His uncle had been trying to protect him. That might also explain why they told Luke his father was a navigator on a spice freighter instead of a Jedi. They didn't want him to know his father had been part an organization that committed treason when he had in fact stooped them. They probably thought he had died doing so.

Vader stood and looked down at Luke.

"Now if you will excuse me my duties require that I go to the bridge and check on the ships status" he told Luke leading him towards the door.

Vader led Luke to the door; before they stepped into the corridor he looked down at the boy and added one last thing.

"We will arrive at Imperial Center soon there you will be brought before The Emperor. When you go before him do not show weakness."

"Yes father" Luke said as he was led out into the hallway.

* * *

Ventooine

General Panaka had just entered the atmosphere of Ventooine and was heading towards the mountains 40 kilometers of the Capital city of Goyoikin. He made a mental note to avoid the city since it was ruled by the Satabs who were fiercely loyal to the Empire. Bail Organa had told him he could find General Rahm Kota somewhere in those mountains though his sensors showed no signs of habitation or technology of any kind. He wasn't sure that a militia could hide here anyway the ground looked to be a mesa with the only vegetation no bigger than a bush. He spotted a valley not far from his current location and decided that might be a good place to start his search. He brought his ship down to 100 meters above the valley floor and kept scanning with his sensors as well as his eyes. As he reached the end of the valley Panaka decided there was nothing in this valley, he would have to continue his search elsewhere. Just as he was about to pull the ship up to climb out of the valley he heard a voice over his comms.

"_You're a long way from Alderaan aren't you freighter?" _the voice said

Panaka quickly checked his sensors again before replying but they still showed no signs of technology. He decided to be careful about what he said to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"I'm looking for sansanna spice deposits. Please identify yourself." Panaka said

"_Well you aren't going to find any spice deposits out here and as for who we are that's really nothing you need to concern yourself with freighter"_ the voice replied

There was only one group that Panaka could think of that would be in these mountains and not want anyone coming around uninvited. Undoubtedly they weapons trained him if they weren't locked on and he doubted they bought his story about looking for spice deposits. They would shoot him down if he gave them the slightest bit of a reason. He decided to go for broke and hope that this was indeed the group he was looking for.

"This is General Panaka of the Alderaanian Security Forces I was sent here with a message for General Rahm Kota" Panaka announced with a slight hint of anxiety in his voice.

Well this is the moment of truth he thought. He was either going to get shot down right now or he wouldn't get a reply and would have to continue his search elsewhere in the mountains even though he knew whoever he was talking to was his best chance. Whatever he thought Panaka was unprepared for what happened next. Suddenly his sensors came to life showing him the locations of several Anti-Air Laser Batteries powering up and locking on to his ship. Acting quickly Panaka brought his ship into a steep climb back into orbit as fast as he could when a different voice came over the net.

"_Who sent you?" _the new voice said

Well at least they weren't shooting first and asking questions later he thought.

"Mace Windu and Bail Organa of Alderaan" he replied somewhat frantically.

There was a moment of silence in which Panaka decided to increase his speed before the voice came back.

"_Follow our homing signal I will meet you when you land" _the voice replied as he noticed the batteries shutting down and leaving a homing signal for him track as the only sign of anyone in the mountains. He brought his ship around and followed the signal to the far end of the valley where he noticed a large cave he was sure hadn't been there before.

Panaka brought the ship down into the opening that he could now tell was a tunnel that led deep underground. No wonder I couldn't pick up any signs on technology, he thought to himself. When he finally landed the ship he saw a man standing him front of him with his blonde hair pulled back wearing body armor covered by traditional brown Jedi robes and wearing a lightsaber on his belt. The man stood there with his arms folded across his chest patiently waiting for Panaka to finish his post flight inspections and depart the ship.

When he finally made his way down the ramp Panaka noticed the man was heavily scarred on the right side of his face.

"General Panaka of the Alderaanian Security Forces I presume" The man said when he had reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Yes." Panaka replied "General Kota?" he asked

"So Bail Organa sent the head of his security forces all the way out here to Ventooine to talk to me" General Kota said "I don't suppose you know why?"

"He's decided to take you up on your offer to start a rebellion. He knows several senators who are also willing to help" Panaka replied

Rahm Kota stared at him for a few moments and then opinioned for Panaka to follow him. As they made their way down a hallway towards the command center he continued to talk.

"So what's this business about Mace Windu sending you here? Kota asked "He died at the end of the clone wars along with a lot of Jedi"

"Master Kota I can assure Mace Windu is alive and well I spoke to him myself just before leaving Alderaan. Unfortunately he left the same time I did but he didn't say where he was going."

They entered the command center and Master Kota motioned for him to take a seat at the conference table.

"Well then I guess you had better fill me in General Panaka"

* * *

Dagobah

Yoda sat in his hut meditating. Letting the force flow through him he concentrated on nothing and everything at once. The force was shifting again. Something has changed a bright spot that had been there before had gone out, but not the one that it watched over. Though it was now surrounded by darkness. As he brought the force into him to see what he could learn he felt a presence he hadn't felt in awhile. Master Windu and the girl, she was as strong as her brother but still untrained and unaware of her potential. He could tell she was somewhat frightened. They were approaching fast. Yoda stood up slowly and grabbed his gimer stick. He would meet them when they landed near the lake where the Hagobad lived.

Leia watched as Mace brought the ship down near a lake on the swampy world. She still didn't quite understand why her parents had sent her here with a man she had never met before but she knew to trust her father. He would never do anything mean to his daughter intentionally. If he trusted this man and said it was for her safety then she believed that. Though he hadn't said what she was being kept safe from. When the ship landed and finished powering down Leia peered out the duraplex window and screamed with a start. There standing in front of the ship leaning on what appeared to be a cane was a little green alien standing at just a little over half a meter in height. Mace turned to see what had scared the girl and noticed Yoda standing there. The two Jedi masters had sense each other as soon as Mace had entered the system.

"Don't worry that's who we came to see, his name is Yoda" he said

"Who is he?" the girl asked as a slight smile appeared on the Jedi master's face.

"Grand Master of the Jedi Order" he told her as he stood up "and soon to be one of your teachers. Let not keep him waiting."

Leia stared at the Jedi masters back as he made his way to the ramp.

"Teacher? What in the galaxy are you talking about?" she called after him as she got out of her seat and ran towards the ramp she got to the top of the ramp she saw that Master Windu was already at the bottom talking to the little green Jedi Master.

"Warm my heart it does to see you again Master Windu" Yoda said

"It has been a long time old friend" Mace replied.

Yoda looked up and noticed Leia standing there watching the two Jedi.

"Come here young one" he said motioning with his gimer stick as Leia made her way down the ramp.

"Master Yoda, meet princess Leia Organa of Alderaan" he said introducing Yoda to the young girl.

"Leia Organa meet Yoda Grand Master of the Jedi Order" this time introducing Leia to Yoda.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Master Yoda" Leia said sticking out her hand.

Yoda took the girls hand and closed his eyes while holding it.

"Yes, strong in the force you are. A powerful Jedi you can become like your father" He said as Mace watched on in silence.

Leia was confused, what did he mean like her father?

"I think you are mistaken Master Yoda. My father is the Viceroy of Alderaan not a Jedi" she told him in a matter of factly tone.

Yoda let go of the girls and pointed his gimer stick at her.

"Know very well who your father is I do. Into Bail Organa's care were you placed and raised by since birth you were. But your father he is not" Yoda told the girl.

Leia stared at him in shock. What did he mean by saying she wasn't Bail Organa's daughter? That she had had merely been placed in his care.

Master Windu placed his hand on the girls shoulder and squatted beside her.

"Leia your real father was a man named Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi knight during the clone wars." Mace told her.

"If he was my father then who was my mother" she asked

"Padme Amidala of Naboo your mother was" Yoda said in reply to her question "died she did giving birth to you. The Bail Organa was to care for the child of his friend"

Leia had to sit down. This was a lot for a 7 year old to take in so she walked over to a fallen tree and sat down. Then she thought of another question.

"What happened to my real father?" she asked

Yoda leaned heavily on gimer stick and looked deep in thought as his ears bent downward before replying. "Destroyed, by Darth Vader he was"

Darth Vader? Leia had heard that name mentioned by her father many times. He was the Emperor's right hand and second in command in command of The Galactic Empire.

Mace watched the girl take in the news and debated on whether or not he should tell her the rest. Decided she needed to know otherwise she might try to seek revenge and that would lead down a dark path.

"Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side" he said removing the glove on his right hand revealing cybernetic hand underneath "When that happened and pledged himself to Emperor he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader"

Leia was astonished at this latest bit of information. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker?

"Darth Vader is my father?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking" Mace answered

"Consumed by Vader he was. Anakin Skywalker he is no longer" Yoda told her.

Leia didn't say anything after that. She just sat there in silence thinking about everything she had just learned. Bail Organa wasn't her real father instead a man named Anakin Skywalker who also happened to Darth Vader, the cruelest person in the galaxy, was.

Mace watched her for a moment before turning to Yoda.

"Before we left Alderaan Bail Organa told me Rahm Kota is still alive and on Ventooine hiding out with a small militia force" Mace told Yoda "I believe I should go there to ascertain the situation."

"Find him we must. To ventooine you will go. Instruct Master Kota to come here you will. If a militia force he has then useful it will be. After that to Tattooine you must go. About Master Kenobi you must inquire" Yoda said

"Yes Master Yoda" Mace replied before bowing and boarding the shuttle again. Leia looked up and saw him getting ready to leave and ran towards the bottom of the ramp.

"Wait! What about me? You can't leave me!" she cried

Mace turned around at the top of the ramp and looked down at her.

"Go with Master Yoda Leia. He's going to start your training" Mace told the girl

"Training for what?" Leia asked. She still wasn't quite sure why she had been brought here.

Master Yoda looked at her and replied.

"A Jedi you will be"

* * *

Imperial Center

Emperor Palpatine sat waiting in the throne room of the Imperial Palace. Lord Vader had landed half an hour ago and the Emperor could sense him and the boy making their way to the throne room. Vader would come in here and request to train the boy. What arrogance to ask to train him he already had an apprentice he thought the Emperor didn't know about. One of his many spies in the fleet had found a young boy by accident deep in the cargo hold of _The Executor _by accident while looking for replacement parts for droid.  
Palpatine could tell by the force signature of the boy with Vader that the boy with him was his offspring. It was being in the presence of Anakin Skywalker again. Yes the boy would be trained but not by Vader, that would be dangerous. Palpatine would train the boy to become the Sith Vader should have been himself. Vader could train the boy in the cargo holds but not after a proper punishment by Palpatine for his insolence.  
_  
_They were outside the throne room now. Palpatine let the guards know to send them in through the force. He watched as the door opened allowing Darth Vader and his son to enter the throne room. The approached to within one meter of the throne and both got down on one knee and bowed before Palpatine.  
_  
_"Master" Vader spoke as he bowed his head

"Rise Lord Vader" Palpatine commanded as the Vader rose to his feet "Who is this boy you bring before me?" the Emperor asked knowing full well the boy was.  
_  
_"His name is Luke Skywalker" Vader said as Palpatine probed the boys mind through the force. The fear had expected was not there, however there was just slightest hint of anger. Good, he could use the anger to train the young boy.  
_  
_"Why do you bring him before me?" He asked once again already knowing the answer  
_  
_" I wish to train the boy the boy to use the force. I sense he will become a powerful ally" Vader replied.  
_  
_"Yes the force is strong with this one. I can feel his anger, it will make him a powerful Sith" Palpatine said feeding off the boys anger "However Lord Vader it will not be you that trains the boy. He will be my apprentice" he said feeling Vader's anger towards him rise.

"Yes my master" was Vader said in reply.  
_  
_Luke watched in silence as his father talked the Emperor. He wasn't sure what a Sith was but it was clear they both wanted to train him to be one. _  
_  
The Emperor sent for his guards through the force as he turned towards Luke.

"Your training will begin immediately" he told the boy and then turned to the Imperial Guards behind him "Take young Skywalker and find him something proper for the son of Lord Vader" He said as the guards led the boy away.

Once they were gone he turned back to Vader who stood there expressionless as always.

"Now Lord Vader as for you" He said as he filled Vader's mind with memories of burning on Mustafar. Vader feel to his knees screaming in pain.

"You come to me requesting to train your son when you already have one apprentice?" he stated as he called Vader's lightsaber to his hand.

"You know the rule. There will be a master to hold the power and an apprentice crave it. No more no less" he said reciting the rule of two he ignited Vader's crimson blade.

Hr stopped the memories from filling Vader's mind as he continued.

"and now there will be four!" he said as Vader looked up at him. He could imagine the look of surprise that would on his face if not for the mask. He could however feel Vader's astonishment. Just then he took Vader's lightsaber and cutoff the mechanical right hand and Vader screamed again and once again fell to the floor.

He stared at his apprentice for a moment before deactivating the lightsaber and continuing. "However Darth Bane created that rule during a time when the Sith were weak and had to hide from the Jedi and Republic. But now we no longer have to hide because both are no more. You will train the boy living in the cargo holds of _The Executor _and I will train your son"

Vader slowly got back onto one knee as the pain coursed through his body.

"Yes my Master" he said bowing his head.

* * *

Ventooine

General Panaka was on a cot in the small room that General Kota and his militia had provided him. After arriving he had filled Kota in on everything that had happened in the last three days, the message from Tatooine, the sudden appearance of Master Windu and his mission from Bail. Now he was tired and planned on sleeping for an entire day before figuring out what to do next. Other than delivering the message Bail Organa hadn't given him any other instructions. So he had decided to rest up before returning to Alderaan and resuming his duties there. He was sound asleep when someone came into his room and announced General Kota would to see him. Panaka sat and up and got dressed as fast as he could and made his way towards the command center. Inside General Kota stood communications station talking to someone.

"Very well I will meet you at the landing pad" Kota said into the headset before taking it off and turning to face Panaka.

"Well General Panaka it would appear Mace Windu has come to us. I'm going to meet him at the landing pad and would like you to join me" Kota said

"Yes you wish General"

The two made their way to the landing pad where Mace's ship had already landed and the Jedi master was standing at the bottom of the ramp. As they approached Master Windu moved towards General Kota with a smile on his face.

"it's good to see you!" the Korun Jedi said as he grabbed Kota by the shoulders.

Kota smiled back at the Jedi master with his own smile on his face.

"You too old friend. It seems we always to find each other in times of war" Kota Joked

"Indeed we do" Mace replied before continuing. "I need you to come with me and don't worry you won't be gone more than a few days" Mace replied

"Yes Master" Kota replied "When do we leave?"

"Immediately" Mace responded "Master I believe I know a stop we should make. If we are going somewhere to have the kind of meeting I think we are going to have then maybe we had better stop by Felucia and pick up Master Shaak-ti while we're on our way" Kota told Mace.

"Indeed" said before turning to Panaka "General Panaka I need you to return to Alderaan and inform the Viceroy that an old friend would like to meet him where they last parted ways. He will be there in seven days"

Since there was nothing for him to pack back at the room Panaka replied he would leave immediately and made his way towards his own ship. There's no rest for the weary he thought and then wondered just how many Jedi had survived the Purges.

* * *

Tatooine

Mace Windu approached the homestead cautiously. Smoke still rose from the charred ruins. Reaching out with the force Mace could feel no life forms present on the moisture farm. He made his way down into the courtyard along the wall at the bottom of the stairs was a body he barely recognized as his friend Obi-wan Kenobi. Mace examined the body and noticed the lightsaber wound through the center of his chest. Mace placed his hand on the top of his friends head. No doubt he had died valiantly defending his charge. Their worst fears had been realized. Vader had found one the children and he had certainly taken the child straight to his master. Mace rose there was nothing left to discover here.

* * *

Polis Massa

_The Tantine IV _was in orbit over Polis Massa. The conference room of the ship was crowded with politicians and Jedi. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, with General Panaka, represented the politicians. Master's Yoda, Windu, Kota and Shaak Ti along with their padawans, Leia Organa and Maris brood represented the Jedi. They had been discussing plans for an alliance against the Empire to restore the Republic. They had agreed that they would use the base General Kota had already established to build up supplies and train new recruits. They had also agreed that the Jedi could once again be General's in the new alliance if they so chose. Mon Mothma told them that with a little time she would be able to help raise troops and gather ships. Bail Organa pledged supplies and troops as well. All agreed with Yoda being chosen as High General of the Alliance to restore the republic. Before the Jedi departed from the meeting Bail Organa walked up to his adopted daughter and told her that no matter where she went in the galaxy and no matter she did he would always be proud to call her his daughter. After everyone had gone Bail Organa sat in his quarters on the way back to Alderaan and realized there was no turning back now. He had thrown his lot fully in with the Jedi and was one of the founding members of a rebellion.


	6. Chapter 5: Holocrons

**Chapter V: Holocrons**

2 BBY  
_**  
**_Imperial Center (Coruscant)  
_**  
**_Luke Skywalker entered the emperor's private museum his black robes dragging behind him. Inside the darkened museum were Jedi and Sith artifacts. There were lightsaber crystals, lightsabers, robes and holocrons in display cases. It was his first time inside the Emperor's shrine to the history of the force. The first display case he came to had black robes with a mask set inside the hood. The mask was white with metal down the center between the eyes. There were thick red lines coming up from the eyes and stopping in the center of the forehead. The mask covered the forehead and cheek bones of the wearer with holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. Luke looked down at the display beneath the case.  
_**  
**__Darth Nihilus: The Lord of Hunger  
_**  
**_Mask found in the wreckage of a dynamic class freighter on the planet Volk.  
_**  
**Luke had never heard of Darth Nihilus. He hadn't really learned about any Sith Lord's before Darth Bane had implanted the rule of two. The only ones he knew of before the rule were Markos Ragnos, Exar Kun and the fools in the Brotherhood of Darkness. He noticed another display case with robes in it. For some reason the closer he got the more drawn to it he was. Inside was another set of black robes. On the head appeared to be a Mandalorian battle mask with narrow slit through which to see and red Mandalorian markings on the front. The robes appeared to be draped over a lightweight battle armor that covered the torso and legs of the wearer; it also appeared to come with combat boots and gauntlets for the hands. Luke looked down at the display case.  
_  
Darth Revan: Dark Lord of the Sith and Destroyer of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders and Malachor V_

_Disappeared from known space 4,000 years ago. Final resting place: unknown.  
_**  
**He had never heard of Revan. He had been powerful he had destroyed a planet as well an entire Mandalorian force. The Mandalorian's had once been a force to be reckoned with. Hiding in the unknowns and conquering republic space from out of nowhere. As he continued admiring the robes he noticed a book at the base.  
**  
**_Rakata and the Unknown  
_**  
**This book wasn't familiar to Luke and he wondered who or what the Rakata were. He turned and continued his exploration of the museum. Every now and then he would find an artifact or holocron that interested him. One holocron in particular belonged to Sith Lord named Darth Traya who claimed to have taught Revan as a Jedi and suggested that maybe Revan hadn't fallen to the dark side. Perhaps maybe he sacrificed himself to its power for the greater good of the republic. Luke was trying to figure out what she meant by that when he felt a dark presence enter the room. He turned to see the emperor standing there silently. Luke walked up to him and knelt before him.  
**  
**"What is your bidding my master" he asked Darth Sidious, known to most of the Galaxy as Emperor Palpatine.  
**  
**"Rise young Skywalker" he commanded as Luke rose back to his feet "I have a mission for you"  
**  
**Luke nodded his head. His master was always sending him on a mission somewhere to locate a Jedi or Sith artifact or infiltrate a rebel cell somewhere so he was used to it.  
**  
**"You will go to Dantooine. There you will find the ruins of an ancient Jedi Enclave. Search it and bring back anything you find" The Emperor told him  
**  
**" Yes master" He replied bowing his head.  
**  
**"Have you completed the construction of your lightsaber?" The Emperor asked

Almost too fast to see a blood red lightsaber appeared in Luke's right hand. He twirled it a few times before igniting a second lightsaber in his other hand. He brought the two hilts together and locked them in place to form a saberstaff.

Sidious took the weapon and twirled around a few times himself before disconnecting the two hilts. He hadn't seen a saberstaff in almost 50 years. He deactivated both at the same time then stared Luke in the eyes before speaking.

"A fine weapon my apprentice" the Emperor said before handing it back "Now go and do what must be done"

* * *

Ventooine

Jedi padawan Leia Organa Naberrie stood in the control room next to Master Windu. When she had learned the identity of her true mother, a senator from the planet Naboo, she had decided to honor her by adopting her last name. The Ventooine base was nearly empty. Most of the personal had already gone to the Yavin or Hoth bases and the rest of the Jedi were scattered across the galaxy on one type of mission or another. Master Yoda was at the base on Yavin IV with General Panaka and Rahm Kota was at the base on Hoth. Master Shaak Ti and Maris were on Ilum, so Maris could find a crystal for her new lightsaber, and were supposed to go to Hoth with General Kota when they were finished. There were only a handful of rebel troops still here and they were in the middle of an evacuation. There weren't enough to defend against an Imperial attack she thought to herself, as she twisted her padawan braid in her finger. That was exactly what was coming too. One of the spies on Coruscant, she refused to call it imperial center, had sent a message that _The Executor _and four other star destroyers had left city-planet the day before heading towards the Ventooine system. She looked at the tactical display. None of their early warning devices showed any signs of the Imperial fleet inside the system.

"They shouldn't be here for another 12 hours if our spy got the time of their departure right" Master Windu said sensing his padawan's thoughts.

"There won't be enough time to get all the transports away if she shows up early master. They may have just told us time they noticed the ships were missing." she said in reply,

"We can get most them away before the imperials arrives. Go and make sure we haven't forgotten anything" He told her.

"Yes master" she replied

Leia made her way to council chambers. She had finished searching the rest of the Jedi quarters and storage areas and found that nothing had been left. When she got to the council room she looked around and didn't see anything other than the seats for the members. She walked around the outside of the room and stopped behind master Yoda's seat and ran her hands along the side. So this is what he sees she thought to herself as she looked out at the rest of the chamber. An opening suddenly appeared in the center of the seat. Inside there appeared to be holocron. She picked it up and moved to the center of them room where she sat down in the middle of the seats. She probed the holocron with the force and suddenly it opened and a man in Jedi robes with grey shoulder length hair brushed back appeared.

_"Hello I am Jedi Master Mical of the Jedi Council and who might you be?" _the holographic figure said.  
_  
_Leia was amazed. She had heard about holocrons but had never seen one let alone opened one. She had heard they were extremely hard to open.  
_  
_"I am Jedi padawan Leia Organa Naberrie" she answered

"A nosy padawan as well, hmmm" a voice startled her from behind.

Leia turned around quickly and saw Master Yoda standing in the doorway leaning on his gimer stick as always.

"Master Yoda! I thought you were on Yavin" she exclaimed

He started walking towards her slowly.

"So gives you the right to snoop through Master Yoda's things that does?" Yoda asked

"No master I would never I was taking in the council chambers one last time…" she said before he cut her off.

"Kept for 4,000 years by the Master of the Order that holocron has been" Yoda said "Until now never opened"

Leia looked down at the holocron before her as her mouth dropped open. This thing was 4,000 years old? She wondered how nobody had opened it in four millennia. Yoda walked over and picked up the holocron.

"Master Yoda, how come no master in 4,000 years opened the holocron?" She asked

"Passed from master to master the holocron has been. Told it would be opened when the time was right they were. Now opened by a bumbling padawan it has been." Yoda replied

Once again Leia tried apologizing for opening the holocron. She hadn't really _tried _to open it. She had simply tried to get a feel for it through the force and it had opened itself.

"Master Yoda I didn't try to open it. I just searched it through the force and it opened on its own" she said.

Master Yoda looked her in the eyes and with a most serious look on his face told her

"Do or do not there is no try. Told when the time was right open the holocron would and wait they could not. _Tried _to open the holocron for 4,000 years masters of the order have. Failed they have. Opened the holocron has for you. So for you the secrets inside must be." Yoda said as he handed the holocron back to her.

Leia looked down at the holocron. The secrets inside were for her? But how could anyone have known she would find this holocron 4,000 years before she was born?

"Master Yoda I'm not ready for this. The Emperor needs to be defeated and the republic needs to be restored. I don't have time for this" she told the master of the order

"Then already failed you have" Yoda said looking down at the ground

"Failed at what? I don't even know what the holocron is going tell me"

"Then know not if you are ready do you" he said looking up

Leia looked at the green master for a moment and then took the holocron from his hands. She placed it back in the middle of the floor and once again reached out with the force and felt the holocron as Yoda stood behind her observing. Once again as soon as she touched it through the force Master Mical appeared.

_"Padawan Naberrie, hello again" Tell me how many master's of the order have there been since I sat on the council" _Master Mical asked

"there have been countless Master Mical. It has been 4,000 years since you sat on the council. The current Master of the Order is Grand Master Yoda." She told him

The holocron seemed to think about this for a moment before continuing.

"_I've not heard of a Master Yoda but then again if what you say is true I wouldn't recognize any names in the order except by mere coincidence. Tell me have the Sith returned?" _

"Yes Master 17 years ago a Sith lord named Palpatine was able to bring an end to the republic and declared it The Galactic Empire. The Jedi have either been killed or gone into hiding" She told the holocron

"_So it's happened again. How is it you came to access the holocron? I figured the Master of the Order would have done so."_

"It was by accident I found the holocron hidden in a chair and it opened for me. What's happened again Master Mical?"

"_Why the Sith have attempted to destroy the Jedi of course otherwise we would not be speaking and I would not be about to tell you what I'm about to tell you" _the holocron said as if he were speaking to a new initiate into the order

"tell me what Master Mical?" she asked

"_Last month, well last month for me that is 4,000 years ago for you; The Exile returned and gave me a package from Revan that's hidden in the Crystal cave on Dantooine near the capital city of Khoonda"_

Exile? Revan? A Package? What in the Galaxy was this holocron rambling on about?

"Master Mical who are The Exile and Revan and what's in the package in the crystal cave?" She asked

"_The Exile was my master her name was Ashari, she returned to Revan in the Unknowns after delivering the package to me. Revan was her master. But that's not important. The package is in a section of the cave that seems to lead nowhere. Just stay to the right and follow it until you can go no farther. Begin your search there. Oh and watch out for Kinrath, vile creatures" _The holocron said before disappearing.

Leia stared at where the image of the ancient Jedi master had been just a moment before.

"Go to Dantooine you must. Recover the package and bring it to Yavin you will. A hard test for you this will be. Face your dark half I feel you will" He said cryptically

"My dark half?" she asked

"To Dantooine you must go. Inform Master Windu of your whereabouts I will." Yoda said ignoring her question.

"yes master Yoda" Leia replied. As she got up and left the council area Master Yoda stopped.

"Of your feelings beware. Fear leads to anger, Anger leads hate, and hate leads to suffering" Yoda told her

"Yes master" she said again then turned and left the chamber.

Leia went to her room to gather her few meager belongings. After 10 years of being raised by Jedi and rebels she hadn't had the opportunity to acquire much. Just a few padawan robes, pants tunics and extra pair of boots really. She was finished packing after a few minutes and left her room in the underground base for the final time. She went to the hangar bay and found her X-wing and threw her bags back behind the pilot's seat. R7-D9 was in the back and ready to go. The droid reminded her of artoo back on Alderaan though it didn't have the same quirky personality. She climbed in the cockpit as the hangar doors opened. As soon as she was finished doing her pre-flight checks she flew out of the hangar and into the atmosphere. Once in space she set a course for Dantooine and seemingly disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Mace Windu sat in the command center of the secret base on Ventooine and watched the display show his padawan making the jump to hyperspace. She had set a course for Dantooine. He wondered what was so important she had to leave for Dantooine without informing him. They were in the middle an evacuation. However he knew whatever the reason it would be revealed in time. She wouldn't just leave without a reason. He turned to the captain in charge of the command center.

"Captain how much longer do you need to complete your evacuation" He asked

"5 hours general. We've gotten everybody out except for one X-wing squadron and the security element. They're working on destroying or packing anything of intelligence value.

Mace nodded his head.

"Very well captain our best estimates have the empire arriving in 10 hours. That should give you plenty of time to complete your evacuation." Mace told him

Before the captain could make his reply another voice from the doorway did it for him.

"Know you do that unpredictable the empire is" Yoda said

Mace turned the aging master of the order as Yoda made his way into the command center.

"Master Yoda. How are the preparations on Yavin?" Mace asked

"Well and on time they are. To Dantooine sent your padawan I did" Yoda told mace in reply as he pulled himself into the chair at the head of the conference table. "Unlocked 4,000 years of secrets she has. Find us again she wills"

Mace nodded his head once again. He knew about the holocron from his own time as master of the order. In fact he had even tried to open it. But it had never opened for him so when he passed the title of Master of the Jedi Order to Yoda he also passed along the holocron.

"How did she open it?" Mace inquired

"an accident she claims. The will of the force it was" Yoda responded "to Yavin I must return. Came back for the holocron I did"

Yoda got up and made his way to the hangar bay.

An hour later the display in the command center showed a shuttle craft making a landing approach. A quick scan showed that it was the shuttle of master Shaak-ti and her padawan Maris Brood. They were returning from Ilum where Maris had constructed her first lightsaber after her lightwhip had proven to hard for her to master. They were supposed to go on to Hoth where Rahm Kota was constructing another base on the ice planet. Mace made his way to the hangar where they were landing and got there just was they were exiting the shuttle.

"Master Shaak-ti I thought you two were going on to Hoth to assist General Kota finish constructing the base there?" He asked

Shaak-ti looked at him in confusion

"Master we received a transmission informing us to return the Ventooine. That the evacuation here was falling behind schedule and you needed our assistance" she said to him as alarm klaxons started blaring throughout the base. Before he could reply the voice of the captain in the command center came over Mace's comlink.

_"General Windu a super star destroyer and four Imperial II class star destroyers have just dropped out hyperspace"  
_  
"Destroy any material that will inform the empire of our intended destinations and have everyone get to their transports or fighters immediately" Mace replied into his comlink.

He turned to Master Shaak-ti and Maris.

"Vader is here along with another dark presence I can only assume is an apprentice" he said. Only Master Yoda, himself and the deceased Obi-wan were aware that Anakin Skywalker had fathered twins and the Leia was one of them. He could only assume Vader was training the boy in the dark side and had brought him along.

"Master Windu could it be the Emperor?" Maris asked

"No I have been in the presence of the Emperor his presence is like a black hole in force. Whoever is with Vader is not as strong that yet. Therefore it must be an apprentice"

"But that would mean more than two Sith. I thought there were only a master and an apprentice." Shaak-ti cut in.

"Yes well there was a time we also thought the Sith had been extinct for a 1,000 years" He replied "I'm going to the command center to oversee the evacuation. Stay here and make sure everyone makes it onto their shuttle when the last one leaves make your own escape" He said before turning around and making his way back to the command center through the rebels rushing back and forth preparing to evacuate.

* * *

_The Executor  
_  
Above Ventooine

Captain Piett made his way to the viewport on the bridge where Darth Vader was standing with Colonel Sunto looking down at the arid planet below.

"My lord, the base the probe droid found appears to be operational and in the middle of an evacuation. All ships are in position and are prepared to begin the landing as soon you give the order" He told the dark lord.

Vader turned to the captain.

"I want an orbital bombardment of the settlement down there to coincide with the landings. A base like this doesn't just spring up overnight without local knowledge." Vader said shaking his fist Piett's face.

"Yes Lord Vader" Captain Piett said before carrying out his orders.

Vader turned back to continue watching out the viewport.

"Colonel Sunto I want you to have Starkiller take the 501st in ahead of the landings. He will lead them in an assault on the base. Have the 302nd, 45th, 607th and 110th secure the surrounding valleys and mountain's" Vader old the colonel.

"Yes my lord" Colonel Sunto replied bowing his head and leaving to go inform the other legions of their role in the invasion.

Vader knew the Jedi were down there. He could feel them, two masters and a padawan. Normally he would deal with Jedi personally but this was a test for his apprentice. He would either succeed or die in the process. If he succeeded he would prove his worth. If he died well then Vader would find another apprentice.

"Lord Vader transports and X-wings leaving the surface" a lieutenant near Vader announced.

"Deploy four TIE squadrons" Vader ordered as ion cannon's started firing at the star destroyer's to cover the transports escape.

* * *

Starkiller sat meditating in the hangar bay of _The Executor._ He concentrated on his anger and hatred. He could feel the Jedi on the surface. Vader had told him how he found him as a young boy shortly after a Jedi had murdered his mother and father. Now he would have his revenge against the Jedi. He would make them suffer. Because of a Jedi he didn't have a real name. Just a code name Vader had given him until he earned one. He felt Colonel Sunto approaching him.  
_  
_"Lord Vader wants you to take the 501st and lead the assault on the rebel base. I will take the 302nd, 45th, 607th and 110th and secure the surrounding mountains and valleys." Colonel Sunto told him.  
_  
_Starkiller didn't say a word he stood and walked over to the shuttles where the 501st waited and motioned for them to board. His pilot Juno Eclipse joined him in the lead shuttle. As soon as all the storm trooper's had boarded the shuttles took off and departed the hangar as Colonel Sunto watched.

* * *

-Ventooine

Rebel Base

The command center was buzzing with activity. As soon as the star destroyers had entered the system the priority had been getting the transports loaded and on their way before they star destroyers were in position to block them. So far six transports had gotten away while five had been shot down. The X-wings were to provide cover for the transports for as long as they could but it was one squadron against four and they were losing X-wings fast.

"Captain, inform the X-wing commander that as soon as they're able to they're to break contact and head for the rendezvous point." Mace Windu told the captain in charge of the command center.

"Yes general" the captain said before relaying the orders to the X-wing commander. A moment later he turned back to Mace.

"General five shuttles just landed 300 meters from the entrance to the base and are dispatching stormtroopers. It appears to be the 501st. More drop ships are on the way with what appears to be four more legions heading for the surrounding terrain" the captain announced as the star destroyers began bombarding Goyoikin to the north.

"Have your people get to their transports captain. There's nothing more we can do here." Mace ordered the captain who had his people destroy their equipment and head to their transports.

The 501st was Vader's legion, also known as Vader's first or Vader's fist. They were the best the empire had. Mace reached out with the force to see if Vader was with them. He felt a dark presence seeking revenge but it wasn't Vader. Shaak-ti and Maris could handle the apprentice but he decided to go offer whatever assistance he could.

* * *

Starkiller led the 501st into the rebel base and ordered them to fan out and kill any rebels they found. He would deal with the three Jedi. He ordered most of the troopers to head down a passageway to the right towards the east hangar where he sensed most of the rebels. He headed down a passageway to the left leading to the western hangar where he knew two of Jedi were waiting.

* * *

Shaak-ti and Maris brood stood in the empty hangar. They could feel the dark presence coming towards them. When the Imperials had landed Shaak-ti had sent the few people in the hangar to their transports. She had considered sending Maris with them but that wouldn't do. Maris was a Jedi and Jedi didn't run from their duty.

The Sith appeared in the passageway. His dark robes draped over him with the hood obscuring his face.

Maris ignited her blue lightsaber next her master. She couldn't see it but she thought for sure the Sith was smiling underneath his hood. The togruta master ignited her own blue blade. The Sith dropped his robes revealing a boy in his twenties with short dark hair and red and yellows eyes. Maris noticed he did have a sinister smile on his face. He ignited a red blade that he held in a reverse grip. The three stood there for a moment. Then the Sith attacked the two Jedi by leaping through the air with the aid of the force.

* * *

Starkiller landed in front of the two Jedi. He gave the zabrak female, who was clearly the padawan, a kick to the midsection that sent her flying into the wall of the hangar and knocked the wind out of her. He then attacked the master with a downward slash that she easily parried as she twirled and attempted a strike at his midsection which he blocked and caught her in a saber lock.

"Jedi scum, you may have escaped Lord Vader and the Emperor all these years but you and your padawan will die here today" Starkiller taunted. He could feel his anger rising inside of him. Every cell in his being was tingling with anticipation of finally killing Jedi.

The Jedi master broke the saber lock as her pupil recovered from his kick and returned to her master's side with her saber held at the ready.

"We will attack him together" the Togruta told the zabrak.

"Yes master" Maris replied and attacked him on the right.

* * *

Lord Vader stood watching through the duraplex viewport as the battle before him unfolded. The settlement had been blasted into a crater of dust so the star destroyers shifted their focus to the X-wings. TIE fighters flew back and forth in front of him hunting down X-wings and transports to destroy. He noticed no more transports were leaving the surface and the X-wings were breaking contact and jumping into hyperspace whenever they got the chance. He reached out through the force the Jedi were still there. Two of them were involved in a heated battle with his apprentice. Vader was pleased he could sense fear in one of the Jedi. The other one appeared calm obviously this one was a master.

* * *

Starkiller was defending well against the Jedi's but he didn't want to defend. He wanted to attack and to kill. He could stay all day and defend against them but to achieve his goal he was going to have to back up and lead them into of the tunnels to neutralize their numerical advantage. He slowly started to back up towards the entrance he had used to enter the hangar. When he got close the zabrak sensed what he was trying to do and stepped to his side to cut him off by blocking the entrance. He gave a hard push with the force that sent her flying once again, this time into the tunnel.

* * *

As soon as Shaak Ti saw her padawan go flying into the tunnel she knew what she had to do. The Sith was to strong and Maris was no match for him. So she would save her padawan. She grabbed an X-wing engine through the force and slammed it into the entrance sealing it shut.

* * *

Starkiller ducked just in time to avoid being hit with the X-wing engine as it soared past him. It was him and Togruta master now. She swung her lightsaber in an overhand slash that he blocked catching her another saber lock.

"Fool you're prolonging the inevitable. Your precious padawan will fall on my blade eventually" he taunted

"Your over confidence will be your undoing" the Jedi said as she broke the saber lock and started to spin around to attack his left side.

Starkiller was too quick. Halfway through her spin he slashed across his front with his lightsaber. The blade passed easily through the Togruta's neck decapitating her.

He deactivated his lightsaber and stood over the corpse.

"Pathetic Jedi"

* * *

Mace Windu was almost to the end of the passageway leading into the western hangar when he saw Maris Brood come flying at him. Almost immediately after that an X-wing engine sealed the exit.

"Master!" Maris yelled as she got her feet.

Mace reached over and grabbed the padawan by the shoulder. They had to leave there was nothing more they could do here.

"Let's go Maris we have to get to the shuttle" Mace said just as he felt Shaak Ti's death through the force.

Maris felt it to through her training bond.

"MASTER!" she cried struggling against Mace's grip on her

"Padawan Brood!" He yelled "There's nothing more we can do here. We must get to the shuttle.

She knew he was right. She stopped struggling and followed him to the other hangar. Surprisingly they encountered no storm troopers along the way as they ran. But they could tell the Sith was coming for them as fast as he could. When they reached the other hangar a red haired pilot was waiting at the bottom of the boarding ramp for them. She looked llike she was only a teenager. But Mace knew looks could be decieving and the force was telling him this was their best chance for escape.

"HURRY!" The red haired pilot shouted

They boarded the shuttle quickly. The red head got in the pilots seat and started the shuttle right up while Mace got in the copilots chair and maris got into a seat behind him. As soon as the engines were ready they exited the hangar they headed straight for atmosphere. They must have caught the imperials off guard because not one of the star destroyers fired at them and they were able to jump into hyperspace and make their escape.

* * *

Hours later Starkiller was kneeling in front of Darth Vader in the dark lord's private chambers. The rebel base on Ventooine had been thorough destroyed. Any rebel's that had been left behind had been executed upon their discovery. Vader stood over his apprentice who had just finished giving a detailed report of the battle after bringing him the head of Shaak Ti which lay on the ground beside the apprentice.

"You have done well my apprentice" Vader

Starkiller kept his head bowed

"Thank you my master. If I may be so bold master I was wondering why you allowed the other two Jedi to escape?" He asked

"The emperor had a spy at the rebel base who placed a tracking device on the shuttle shortly before they left we will soon track them to their new base" Vader replied keeping his gaze squarely on Starkiller.

"Yes master"

"The Emperor is most pleased with your performance here today. He has allowed me grant you with a gift you have wanted for a long time now. You will finally have a name. From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Viscus" Vader informed him "Rise Lord Viscus"

Darth Viscus felt his pride rising inside him as he. Ever since the Jedi had murdered his family when he was a child he had never had a name. Now after years of service to the Sith he had finally earned one.


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontations

Chapter VI: Confrontations

2 BBY

Dantooine

Two crimson lightsaber blades swung away from each other horizontally and smashed into the two battle droids on either side of the figured clad in black and destroyed them. Luke Skywalker deactivated his lightsabers and collapsed in exhaustion in the hallway of the ruins of the Jedi enclave. He had arrived on the planet 6 days ago expecting to search empty ruins for ancient Jedi artifacts. Unbeknownst to Luke the enclave had been picked clean long before he had been rescued by his father nearly a decade before. As soon as he had entered the ruins the door had sealed behind him. Luke had barely taken three steps before two battle droids appeared and began firing at him. It was then that Luke realized he had walked right into a trap. The emperor had set him up that much he was sure of. Why he had been set up he did not know, nor did he care at the moment his only goal was to escape as soon as he could and then he would plot his revenge. For the last week and he been running and hiding and destroying the battle droids and the machines they seemed to endlessly spring out of with little or no sleep. The only thing that had kept his body moving was his anger at being betrayed and pain from multiple blaster shots that grazed his body. Now it finally finished and he was exhausted beyond belief and he passed into sleep.

Hour's later Luke rose when he sensed the door to the enclave open as some entered the enclave.  
Cautiously Luke made his way to the door connecting his two lightsaber hilts to for a saberstaff. As he slowly rounded the final corner Luke a saw a man waiting there with his hands behind his back. He activated one of the hilts and walked around the corner slowly as he realized this must be the one who set the trap for the emperor.

"Ah yes Lord Skywalker there you are. I see you bested the Rakatan technology I placed here fo..."

The man was cut off as Luke's blood red blade plunged through his throat which so much speed the man didn't have time to even raise his hands in self defense. Not that it would have mattered anyway the flesh of his arms would have done no good against the lightsaber blade. As Luke stood over the man fuming he heard a cackle coming from the doorway and looked up to see a dark figure silhouetted against the bright blue of the Dantooine day.

"goooood. You have finally used your anger." the emperor said guttural tone as he approached Luke. "Had you only done so sooner I would have not have found it necessary to destroy you"

Luke felt like a supernova as his emotions stormed inside him.

"You will find I'm full of surprises your highness" Luke said as he activated his second blade and lunged at his master.

Sidious blocked his apprentices attack with the training saber he had brought with him and laughed. He made his own attack after blocking several blows from Luke's double bladed saberstaff. His intention was not kill his apprentice but it was also not give the game away so he did not attack with his full skill. After fifteen minutes of back and forth battling Sidious had seen enough. He locked blades with his apprentice and reached out with left hand grabbing Luke's lightsaber hilt. Once he had wrenched it from the dark pupil's hands he kicked him in the midsection and sent him flying into the wall.

Luke rose slowly as his wounds from the week long battle with droids and exhaustion took their toll. He cast his angry glare towards his master as the dark lord approached. To his surprise the emperor deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it on the ground near Luke. Confused, but with a newfound sense of strength as he saw his opportunity and called the lightsaber to his hand and activated it. Luke swung at the emperor's midsection but nothing happened. In that moment he realized he was holding a training saber.

"Gooooood" the emperor said with an evil smile on his face "You have proven your willingness to strike me down and by doing so you have passed your final test."

Luke kneeled as the emperor finally stopped his approach to within half a meter of him. Sidious disconnected the two hilts of Luke's saberstaff and handed them to his apprentice before continuing.

"From this day forth the enemies of the Galactic Empire will have a new fear. Luke Skywalker is no more from now on you will be known as…"The emperor paused as he let the force tell him the name of the new dark lord "…Darth Sohn"

"Yes, my master" Darth Sohn replied wearily.

"Rise Lord Sohn and accompany me back to my shuttle" Sidious commanded.

Darth Sohn rose and took his place at his master's side as they made their way back to his shuttle.

Sidious was telling him about the attack on Ventooine and how Starkiller and Vader had destroyed the base there. He also mentioned Starkiller had a new name as well, Darth Viscus. Sohn asked the emperor what the next move against the alliance would be and was told that there was a spy known as The Emperor's Hand following the rebels to their new base and soon as she was able to send word they would destroy the new location as well. When they reached Palpatine's shuttle he turned to Darth Sohn and mentioned an X-wing he had seen on the Khoonda Plains not far from where they were. Luke reached out and felt a strong presence trying to shield itself in the force.

_Interesting, there is a Jedi here. I wonder how long? _He thought to himself before turning to face his master.

"I will investigate this matter and deal with it at once my master" He said coldly as he turned to make his way toward the crystal cave where he was sure the Jedi was looking for a crystal.

Sidious watched as his apprentice walked away, his black robes blowing in the breeze. He noticed there was a storm on the horizon a chuckled to himself.

_Oh if the Jedi only knew about the storm that was on the horizon._

He thought to himself as he boarded his shuttle and took off for Imperial Center.

Hyperspace

Mace Windu was asleep in the co-pilots seat of the shuttle he had left Ventooine in. Behind him sat Maris Brood, also asleep, who was coming to terms with her master's death at the hands of the sith who led the assault on their base. Beside him sat a young girl in her mid teens he had since learned was named Celeska Winterwind. From what he could learn she was an orphan who knew nothing of her parents and had been raised on Coruscant in an orphanage until she had finally made her way off world and into the rebellion. Mace suddenly snapped awake sensing the danger his padawan was in through their training bond.

"Drop out of hyperspace and set a course for Dantooine" He said to the young girl piloting their vessel.

Celeska did as she was told and the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and just as quickly as she could set the new coordinates in the ships-computer vanished back into it off in another direction. 

The Crystal Cave

Leia had spent 2 days removing rubble from a cave in that blocked the entrance to the crystal cave to form a small tunnel that would allow her access to the cave itself. When she had finally gotten through she followed the holocron's instructions and stayed to the right until she found a passage that appeared to go nowhere. A long the way she had battled a few kinrath that she dispatched of easily. Even with her lightsaber to illuminate the cave it was hard and she had taken a few wrong turns that led her to chamber filled with crystals like the ones on Illum. After she had gathered quite a few of them she continued her search. After another few hours she finally found her way to the spot Master Mical had said the package would be. After that all it had taken was reaching out with the force to discover the package buried a meter underground, its strong force presence was hard to miss. It took her another hour to dig up the package; she decided to wait until she was back with the Jedi council to open it. As she crawled her way out through the small tunnel she had made with the package under harm Leia could see that it was raining. But more importantly she could see the figure clad in all black leaning against the tree outside the cave waiting for her with his hood pulled up against the rain. When she got close to the entrance of her tunnel Leia let go of the package and climbed out brushing the dirt and sand off her robes.

As she stood there at the cave entrance the dark figure pushed himself off the tree and took a few steps closer. As he got closer Leia could make out two glowing yellow eyes underneath the hood. Suddenly he stopped about ten meters away. Leia was beginning to feel a little apprehension as she felt the darkness rippling off him in monstrous waves.

"Hello Jedi"

He called out to her as he lowered his hood revealing the rest of his face. He had long sandy blond hair and blue eyes that reminded her of a holo she had seen of the man who had given her his DNA; she refused to call him her father, before his fall. In fact as she looked closer there were a lot of similarities between this man's features and Anakin Skywalker's.

_A Clone _Leia thought to herself. She knew there was no way in the galaxy that man could have been healed enough to live outside the life support suit he now inhabited and besides that he would be close to 40 standard years now. The man before her was near his early twenties. Therefore the only conclusion was that this was a clone that now stood before. This must have been what Master Yoda had meant when he told her she would face her dark half. But she was still confused; Master Yoda always chose words carefully. Why would he say "dark half" instead of "dark origins"? She cleared her mind of these questions; she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Hello Sith" Leia finally replied breaking herself free of her thoughts.

The figure pulled a black cylinder from his belt and dropped the dark robes he was wearing to the ground. Leia could feel the anger inside him. The effects of his dark presence on her would have made her sick were it not for her Jedi training. She let the rain calm her as she mentally prepared herself for a fight to the death. She had never been in a lightsaber duel before, beside her sparring sessions with the other Jedi, but she would do as she had always been taught by Master's Yoda and Windu, she would let the force guide her actions. She grabbed the silver cylinder on her side and pushed the large button on its side causing a golden blade to spring to life with a snap hiss. With her mind finally cleared Leia took a Makashi form.

Darth Sohn started pacing back and forth with one of his lightsabers in his right hand, fueling his rage to boiling points by thinking of all the Jedi had done to him and his family. Finally he had an opportunity to destroy one of the traitors; finally he would begin to have his revenge. When the female Jedi had activated her blade he knew she would not give up without a fight which caused Sohn to smile. His ruby blade snapped to life as he charged his opponent, the two blades came together with a crack that sounded like thunder.

The ferocity of the sith's attack caused Leia to take a step back with the initial blow. She let the force guide her actions, blocking each strike. Her foes crimson blade was like a whirlwind appearing to attack from every direction at once. She took no offensive moves instead focusing on the defense until an opening presented itself.

_Patience_.

She could hear master Yoda's voice from her lessons clearly in her mind. Leia was finally beginning to understand the little green master's insistence on being patient. If she wasn't patient here she would make a mistake that would cost her life. On the other hand she was hoping her opponents lack patience would cost him to do the same.

Suddenly the attacks ceased and Leia realized she had been taking steps backwards and they were close to the cave opening.

"You have been trained well Jedi" the sith hissed at her saying the last word like it tasted bad in his mouth.

Darth Sohn paced back forth in front of his opponent, a young girl close to his own age. She had defended his attacks quite well. Better than he had thought she would be able to.

"You have been trained well Jedi" he said with all the contempt in his being

The girl said nothing and instead just stood there with her lightsaber held at the ready which angered Sohn even more.

"You may have defended against my first assault but you'll find I have a few more tricks up my sleeve" He said as he dropped his second lightsaber from his left sleeve and ignited the blade and resumed his attack.

Celeska piloted the shuttle through Dantooine's atmosphere following the Jedi master's instructions.

"Head towards the Khoonda plains in the south, I believe that's where we will find Padawan Naberrie" mace Windu said beside her.

She did as she was told as the two Jedi got up prepared to depart the shuttle as soon as it landed.

"LOOK!" Celeska cried out and pointed toward the distance where two red flashes of light were clashing with a yellow one.

Mace turned around and spotted duel in the distance told her to hurry. Beside him Maris seemed to be teeming with nervous energy. Mace put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Be mindful of your thoughts padawan. Release your grief into the force" Mace told her

"Yes master" she replied without looking at him.

Leia was growing tired and could feel her defenses failing. The ferocity of the attacks had increased with introduction of second lightsaber. She had managed to parry every strike so far but she felt it was only matter of time before of the blood red blades found its way past her defenses. The Sith's yellow eyes burned with a rage she had never seen before. She needed to think of something fast before he landed a blow.

Suddenly an opening presented itself and before she knew what she was doing Leia brought her right foot up and kicked her opponent squarely on the chin and sent him staggering backward and falling flat on his back. She brought her yellow blade down to press her advantage but a red blade blocked her blow from striking his neck and she felt a kick land against the right side of her head.

Darth Sohn sprang to his feet as his enemy staggered to the left. As he did so he noticed a shuttle craft approaching quickly. He would have to dispatch this one quickly before he dealt with whoever was on the shuttle. Sohn swung widely at the Jedi with the lightsaber in his left hand and as he did so he felt a push send him flying through the air and he was once again on his back. When he looked up again the Jedi was slowly getting to her feet and he noticed the shuttle had already landed and dropped its ramp a short distance away. As he got to his feet to more figures in Jedi robes came rushing down the ramp. One was a zabrak female who moved faster than the dark skinned human following behind her.

"MARIS!" mace yelled as she went careening past him down the ramp with her lightsaber ignited and ready for battle. She slowed and turned back towards him and he could see the impatience in her eyes.

"We need to hurry master Leia is in trouble!" she responded

"Attacking him by yourself will cause more problems than solutions padawan we'll check on Leia and attack him together" mace told her as her side.

Close by Leia had managed to get back to her feet and had noticed her master and friend we're now with her.

"It's good to see you master as you can see this Sith is a bit of a handful" Leia said as mace and Maris finally reached her

"It's good to see you too padawan though I wish it was under different circumstance. What do you say we deal with this Sith and be on our way?" Mace said as he drew out his lightsaber.

"Sounds good master" Leia replied

"The three of us should be able to take him" Maris said as she stared at the sith who was only 50 meters away.

The three Jedi spread out and faced the sith, Leia on the right, Maris in the middle and mace on the left.

Mace ignited his blue lightsaber and started to speak.

"We will all attack him simultan.."

Before he could finish his sentence Maris shot forward her blue blade held high and primal scream escaping her throat.

The Zabrak charged at him with blade held high, as she started to bring her blade down he brought his the lightsaber in his left hand up to block followed by the one in his right hand which cut decapitated her instantly causing her body to continue forward as her head dropped to the ground. He looked down at the head and kicked it to the side as if he were kicking a piece of trash out of the way and then returned his attention back to the two Jedi still standing.

"One down, two to go" he said as if he were fixing vaporators on a moisture farm

Sohn brought his two lightsaber hilts together forming a saberstaff which he then held horizontally in front of him.

"Shall we?" He asked as he twirled his twin blades and charged towards the female hoping to overwhelm her quickly so he could face the older Jedi alone. However she deflected his first two strikes and the other Jedi was able to attack him from the rear, though Sohn was able to block it.

Mace recognized the form used by the sith as combination of Ataru and Juyo. The two forms don't blend very well but the sith was pulling it off quite admirably. Mace let the force guide his lightsaber through the vapaad form, striking at what seemed to be random places mace searched for an opening or weakness he could exploit. He though he saw something when the sith would thrust towards Leia, he wouldn't be able to land killing blow but he might be able to disable one the crimson blades.

The Sith thrust towards Leia's midsection as he did which she blocked when he brought his blade back towards mace his lightsaber hilt was exposed to a strike for a brief second. Mace brought his blue blade up in an arc and sliced through the hilt disabling the blade on the Sith's right side. The blow caught the sith by surprise and he almost failed block Leia's strike towards his neck which he only deflected slightly. The yellow blade was still able to graze the left side of his face and burn away the top layer of skin.

Darth Sohn's sense screamed with pain as the yellow blade touched his face and his vision went white with the most intense pain he had ever experienced. As he fell to his knees he felt a surge of energy surge through his body When his vision returned a moment later he saw both of the Jedi lying on their backs. The female appeared to be unconscious but the male was getting back to his feet about a hundred meters away. At that moment Sohn knew he couldn't win here and ignoring the pain in his face he got to his feet quickly and using the force to enhance his speed ran towards the valley that led to the ruins and his sith interceptor.

Celeska watched the battle from the boarding ramp of the shuttle. She had left the engines running in case they needed to make a quick get escape. She had seen Master Windu's blade cut through the sith lord's lightsaber hilt and Leia's follow on blow that connected with his face. The Sith had fallen to his knees arcs of lightning and wave of energy burst from his body in all directions throwing the two Jedi back nearly a hundred meters and then get up run off with astonishing speed.

Mace Windu slowly got to his feet and looked around for his foe and seeing no sign of him he reached out with the force to ascertain his presence. He was moving quickly away from them, mace decided to let him go when he looked over and saw Leia lying unconscious near the ramp of the shuttle. He hurried over and yelled for the young pilot standing at the ramp to give him a hand as he picked her up and carried her to the shuttle and Leia on one of the bench seats in back of the shuttle.

"The package .." Leia said barely opening her eyes

"Rest padawan you've faced a very difficult test today" Mace told her

"The package master, I left it at the mouth of the cave. I have to know what's in it" she said again

"I will retrieve the package Leia but you must rest and regain your strength. We can learn what secrets the old Jedi were hiding here when we get Yavin IV" Mace told her again as Leia drifted back into unconsciousness

"Is she going to be okay Master Jedi?" Celeska asked as she came up behind Mace.

"Yes she's going to have a few bruises and sore when she wakes up but other than that she should be fine" he replied

"What about the other padawan Master Windu?" the girl asked referring to Maris's lifeless body less than a hundred yards away.

Mace looked back to the corpse of young zabrak Jedi.

"She is one with the force now. There is nothing that can be done for her, we'll recover the body and give her a proper funeral but that's all we can do" Mace said solemnly

Celeska came up behind him and looked down at Leia.

"She fought well. Her opponent appeared to have met his match in her" she commented

"Her family is very powerful. Very powerful indeed" Mace responded confusing the young red haired pilot who said nothing as she left to retrieve the body of the other padawan and Mace went to retrieve the package.


End file.
